Hidden Kisses at Midnight
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: Edward and the Cullen family are forced to move on from Forks. In this small town there are witches and by a set of rules a witch or wizard cannot show affection towards a Vampire. EdwardOC - better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Well this is my VERY FIRST Twilight fic like EVER. I fell in love with the books (and Edward of course) and I just had to write this fic.

Edward/OC

**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**

**Summary:** When Bella suddenly makes the decision to pick Jacob over Edward he doesn't know how he will live. The Cullen family decides to move to another town and Edward is suddenly knocked out of his depression when he meets Elise Bernett, but Elise has a secret of her own she is a witch. Elise's older sister was the perfect daughter who got all the grades in school and witch studies and married off to a great wizard, but Elise who struggles to keep up with her parents expectations is always looking for her own adventure and wants to be her own person while still making her parents happy. When Elise meets Edward she knows there is something different about him and she discovers he is a Vampire, but there is a problem; witches are now allowed to affiliate themselves with Vampires according to The Supreme Law of Witches and Wizards so Elise makes the decision to see Edward behind the backs of her parents.

**Chapter One**

The rain was falling pretty hard for early in the morning and Elise had just pulled up to school in hear car. She had expected maybe a cloudy day, but not a day filled with rain. She cursed herself for not bringing a raincoat as she pulled into a parking space. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and exited the car. Suddenly she felt the rain pounding against her body and she rushed her way up to the front doors of the school. While rushing she received a wave from a familiar and friendly face of her best friend Tara Wilson who joined her in rushing inside. Stepping inside Elise found herself to be soaked and so was Tara. 

"It's going to be a wet one." Tara said as she took off her raincoat. Suddenly they heard a boy yell and a football zoomed across the hall. Tara ducked for cover and at this point Elise muttered under her breath and when Tara stood she gave Elise a puzzling look. "Weren't you just soaked?"

"No." Elise quickly said. "I had a little water on my face, but I wiped it off with my sweater." Elise lied quickly as she started up the hall with Tara right next to her.

"Oh." Tara said as they reached their lockers. Elise opened her locker and tossed her bag inside quickly. Pulling out her math book she took a breath. "So I hear we have some new students."

Elise turned to Tara and leaned against her locker. "Really?" Elise asked. Living in Middleville they maybe got a new student every few years, but barely ever more than one at a time. "How many?"

"I think five." Tara said. "Mom told me this morning on the way here." Tara's mom Mrs. Wilson was the school's receptionist and guidance counselor. The population of Middleville at last count was nearly five thousand and it was marked as one of the safest places to live in the country. Elise barely remembers moving to Middleville, but she was nearly three at the time. Tara continued to talk about the new students and everything thing her mom had told her. They were a bunch of adopted teenagers who lived with a doctor and his wife. Elise just nodded as Tara talked not really paying attention to a word she said. Suddenly without warning there was a loud ring.

"That's the bell, see you in Art." Elise said quickly as she closed her locker. 

Tara waved as she went the opposite way down the hall that Elise was going. Making her way into the small classroom Elise took her usual seat and starred out the window. She knew she wasn't going to be able to concentrate on anything that day with all the work that was waiting for her at home after school. Elise was taking two forms of education, the one that every student gets from Kindergarten to Twelfth grade and then she was getting the training of a young witch. Elise and her family were witches and wizards. There were other families of witches and wizards in the town and Elise's mother just so happened to be the secondary magical school teacher. Of course all the witches and wizards kept their true identities a secret and masqueraded around town as stay at home moms, Carpenters, store clerks, businessmen, etc. 

A huge problem Elise faced was that she was the youngest child after her older sister Elizabeth who in many forms was a perfectionist and Elise's parents adored that about her. Constantly Elise was told that she should be more like her sister, but in fact she was the total opposite of Elizabeth because Elise unlike Elizabeth always asked questions. Elizabeth was the one who followed every single rule down to every single point it made and Elise was different because she wanted to know the reasons behind the rules and why couldn't they be broken and she would go as far as she could without exactly breaking the rules, which her parents were not proud of. Elise also wasn't exactly the brightest in her class like Elizabeth had been. Elise was always worried about letter her parents down, but she couldn't help her nature.

Elise listened as the math teacher babbled on and on about whatever he was talking about. In Elise's mind she was practicing spells that were going to be on an exam that afternoon and she wasn't at all looking forward to it. When class was finally over she slipped out of the room and slowly trudged to her next class, which was English and her least favorite subject. Walking into the room she noticed it was nearly full and then she remembered why she always wanted to at least be a tad bit early, but she just shrugged it off. Quickly catching her eye was a boy and girl sitting at the back table. She knew they must be some of the new students because she had never seen them before nor anyone so beautiful before. Both of them had pale white skin and their facial features made them look like the runway models in the magazines. As she starred the boy's eyes flickered and caught her gaze. Elise quickly looked away and found a seat in class near the front, which was the most undesired spot to sit in English because the teacher always called on the people in the front.

After a minute or two the teacher Mr. Barnes had finally started. Elise wondered about the new students for only a moment, but quickly was back at her test that afternoon. As she thought about the text she felt eyes starring at her. Being in the front row she wasn't about to look behind her so she kept her eyes down on her notebook. After a few moments of starring down there was a knock at her desk and she quickly looked up to see the teacher starring down at her.

"Elise if you can't stay awake in my class please remove yourself." Mr. Barnes said at once.

"Sorry sir, I'm awake.' Elise quickly said as she felt her face becoming extremely warm. Biting her lip she decided that it would be best to try and pay attention to what the teacher was saying unless she wanted to be singled out once again. When class was over Elise stood with her notebook and class books and without looking turned and found herself running against something extremely cold and hard. Looking she noticed it was the boy. Frozen she looked at his eyes that looked to be tremendously black. "So…sorry." Muttered Elise as she bent to pick up her books. The boy quickly bent over before her and picked them up handing them to her.

"Sorry about that, my fault." He said quickly. All Elise could do was simply nod. His voice could only be compared to the singing of an angel and they had been standing so close that his breath was cool and intoxicating to Elise. 

The boy and the girl who was with him exited the room whispering to one another. It took Elise a few seconds to recover from what had happened before she exited the room. Making her way to her locker she put away her English books and pulled out a wooden box that she carried to her next class where she found Tara waiting.

**A/N:** So that was my first chapter and I am going to go back and forth between Edward's and Elise's POV so the next chapter will be Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Kisses At Midnight

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 2**

Exiting the English class Edward felt a rage inside he was suddenly angry at the girl who had ran into him and he was also angry at himself. Alice was whispering to him, but he wasn't paying attention to a word she said all he could think about was the feeling he got when the girl first entered the room, all through class, and the strong feeling he got when she ran into him…the feeling was an extremely strong thirst that he had only felt once before, but his time it was stronger. All through the class he tried to shake it, but it wouldn't go he felt the urge he had felt years prior when in a biology classroom and he considered the many ways to kill all the student just to get to the one girl. There was also something more about her because when he focused in on jut her to hear her thoughts they weren't all focusing on the "new students" like everyone else. She had a slight focus for a moment, but then it started with some strange things, words that Edward didn't quite understand.

He and Alice had to split ways to go to their next classes, but this next one was with Jasper. Walking into the room he spotted Jasper right away and took a seat with him, they had managed their way into AP Trigonometry for the semester. Edward was bored in this class jut like any other since he knew all the material and so he used this time to try and focus on that girl from English class, there was something so sweet about her and something he didn't quite understand, but he didn't want to be caught off guard with this feeling again. When class was finally over he said his goodbye to Jasper and made his way to his locker that was assigned to him that morning. Suddenly he got a whiff of something so incredibly sweet. It was that girl again. She walked past him with her chocolate brown hair draped over her shoulders and she didn't seem to notice anyone around her as if he was in deep thought.

_I've never been able to get that one right, Mom is going to kill me and fail me._

He wondered what this thought was about. He wondered if her mom was a teacher at the school by the way she thought her mom was going to fail her. He was now curious, but then he found himself with an iron grip on the door of his locker. Watching the girl she made her way to a locker where there was a girl with curly dark brown hair and caramel colored skin waiting for her.

"Hey Tara, cleaning those brushes was a nightmare." The girl said to the girl waiting at the locker who must have been named Tara.

"Sucks the teacher made you stay after." Tara said grabbing books from her locker.

"Yeah." The girl said with a shrug. "Well I am off to History." The girl said with a wave before walking back towards Edward's way.

_Alright…Summendo or is it Summendia…GRR I can never get these things right._

The girls thoughts still puzzled him and suddenly he noticed something he had history also, but he couldn't dare sit in class with him smelling her sweet blood that ran through her veins. Grabbing his shoulder bag he rushed down the hallway the opposite way. Finally, making it outside he felt the rain falling down hard. Running quickly as he always did he went to his car where he sat down inside. Suddenly he felt like a coward for running away from his problems, but it was all he could do. He had never known what it was like to be depressed, but he had finally found what it was like when who he thought was going to be his love for eternity decided that she wanted a different life than he offered and ran off with a werewolf. The family had tried to pull him from his rut for a long time, but it wasn't happening until finally they left Forks and found themselves in Middleville a quant little town. At once he realized that his problems weren't going anywhere if he tried to run so he got out of the car and ran back up to the school. He made his way through the now empty halls to the History classroom. Opening the door he felt all the eyes look up at him.

_It's one of the new kids_, nearly all the class thought at the same time.

"You must be Edward." The teacher said from the chalkboard.

"Yes." Edward said. "I had a bit of trouble finding the room." He lied, but gracefully.

"That is alright just take a seat." The teacher said as she motioned for him to sit.

He looked around for a second and spotted a seat that was by itself except for the seat in front of it in which sat the girl he was wondering about. He made his way to the seat and sat down. The teacher started back on her lecture about World War Two and Edward tuned out since he had gone over this plenty of times and had lived through the time. He looked at the girl who also didn't seem that interested. Her head was cocked to the side and she held her pencil to the cover of her notebook, but she was drawing.

_So much to do, I've still got to study before mom's test and then after that I've got to get to work, but if I am late Mr. Wilson will understand. Why does it feel like my mind if being read…weird._

Edward looked at the back of her head dumbfounded at the fact that she could feel him reading her mind. There was something very different about this girl, but he couldn't catch it. He knew for a fact she couldn't be a vampire, but she had to be something because everyday humans can't feel someone reading her mind, but then there was the case of Bella in which he couldn't read her mind at all. 

"Elise, when were the Nuremberg Laws put into affect in Germany." The teacher asked. The girl who he now knew name was Elise popped out of her thought.

"Can you repeat the question?" Elise asked.

"Pay better attention Miss. Bernett." The teacher quickly said to Elise who sunk down in her seat. "Can anyone tell me?" 

The entire class was very quiet and then Edward finally spoke. "1935." He said. 

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, yes 1935." The teacher then turned and wrote the date on the board, but then the ball rang and the students quickly began to pack up their things. "Homework, Read pages 105 to 125 and take notes."

Edward stood and at the same time so did Elise who had once again dropped her books. "Dammit." He heard her mutter under her breath. When she came back up their eyes instantly met, but then she turned away and he watched her as she rushed out of the classroom. Edward decided to stroll behind all the other students as he walked out of the room. He saw the girl at her locker putting away her books and talking to the girl Tara again. He watched as both girls made their way into the cafeteria. Following he walked inside and spotted Alice waving to him from a table in a corner with the others. He then walked to the table giving once last glance at Elise.

**A/N:** That was a bit shorter than the last one…sorry. Please Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden Kisses At Midnight

**A/N:** Huge thanks to my first reviewer: **-11-CookieMonster-11-**

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 3**

Elise entered the cafeteria with Tara. There wasn't much of a line so they were able to quickly grab their food and make their way to their usual table. When they walked across the room they noticed that there were some new faces at their table. Elise felt her heart caught in her throat for a second as they made their way. There were five people sitting at the table and two of them Elise had seen before. Suddenly her eyes locked with Edward and she looked down at her tray. All of them looked to be professional models because they were so unbelievably beautiful. Tara strode in front of Tara and smiled as she reached them.

"Hi I'm Tara Wilson and this is my best friend Elise Bernett. We normally sit here so if it is okay we would love to join you." Tara said in her always happy tone.

"Sure." Said the girl that Elise had seen before in class. "I'm Alice and this is Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmiet."

"Hi!" Tara said happily as she took the seat nearest to Alice. The only other seat was across from Tara and next to Edward. For a moment Elise hesitated, but then she took the seat. "Enjoying the school so far?' Tara asked happily.

"It's alright." Alice said. The girl that was pointed out to be Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"If you want to join any clubs then there are a few great ones I'm the president of yearbook." Tara said as she threw a chip on her mouth.

"With all this catch up work I don't think there will be time for any clubs." Alice said. "But thanks anyways."

Elise didn't pay much attention to the conversation as she looked down at her food. There was something that interested her about this family and they keep seeming like a story she had read or something, but it wasn't coming to mind and sudden at that thought the test came back to her and suddenly she felt sick to her stomach because it was drawing closer and closer. She didn't know that she was starting to look sick as well.

"Umm Elise, right…are you alright you are looking ill?" a voice asked and she looked up and turned to see Edward looking at her with concern on his face.

"I'm fine really." Elise said quickly with a polite smile, but then she saw him shake his head and smirk.

"Don't try to fake it. Here I should take you to the nurse." He said as he stood.

"You really should go." Tara said. Elise looked up at her best friend. "You look real sick."

Elise just nodded and suddenly she felt shivers run down her spine as she felt cold hands on her shoulder. She turned to see Edward attempting to help her up. Elise stood and his arms were around her shoulders. They were very cold and hard as stone. Walking out of the cafeteria they were both silent.

"Thanks." Elise then said feeling she should say something.

"No problem." He said as he kept his arms around her. Elise was still worrying though. "Are you worried about something?"

"Excuse me?" Elise asked turning to him. She felt her legs give out as her eyes met his eyes that were a pitch black color. Suddenly she felt his arms quickly grab her. "Sorry." Muttered Elise who was embarrassed at her failing legs.

"It's okay." He said as he smiled at her.

"I'm worried about my school work and stuff. It can be stressful." Elise finally said answering his question. She couldn't help, but wonder how he knew she was worried and suddenly she had that feeling again like someone was reading her mind and then she noticed she was feeling him read her mind. She then shook the feeling as they made it to the office. Edward opened the door for her and she walked inside.

"Elise." Came the voice from the front desk. It was Tara's mom who was the receptionist.

"Hi, Mrs. Wilson." Elise said with a half smile.

"She was looking pretty ill so I thought I would bring her here." Edward said. Elise glanced at him and he sported a dashing smile that took her by surprise.

"Well I will take care of her from here. Thank you for bringing her." Mrs. Wilson said. Edward nodded and before Elise could say thank you he was out the door.

About time Elise left the office lunch was over and she was off to go to her next two classes. When class was over she met Tara at her locker. Once they walked into the parking lot they went their separate ways. Tara walked down to where her mom was by an older Ford Escort. Elise made her way across the parking lot she gasped as she spotted the new cars in the parking lot. There were two cars a silver Volvo and a red Mercedes. As she walked towards her own car she spotted Edward sitting in the Volvo. She could have sworn he waved at her, but she wasn't sure. Finally she made it to the corner where she always parked her car. Her car was a gift from her parents when she turned 16 it was an Audi A4 that was now over a year old. Elise remembered when she first pulled in with her car and everyone gushed over it. Getting inside she started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

Nearly five minutes later she was in front of her house. Getting out of the car she trudged inside the house that was supposedly the largest house in Middleville. Inside she heard her mother call her from down in the basement. Elise threw her book bag down on a chair and made her way to the kitchen where there was a door that led downstairs. Making her way down the stairs she was in a room that didn't look like any other in the house. The walls were painted many colors and there were desks that had cauldrons on them. There were a few others who looked to be near Elise's age down there sitting at the desks.

"Well it's time for the test." Elise's mother said happily. Mrs. Bernett was a short and tubby woman with dark brown hair that was mixed with strains of gray. She wore a jean dress that had embroidered sunflowers on it. Elise took a seat at a desk. One of the girls in the room waved at Elise. "Let's start with Angie."

Elise watched as Angie Gilbert pulled off all her spells flawlessly. As everyone went ahead of Elise she felt more and more nervous and then finally her mother called on her. Elise stood and made her way to the front of the room. She bit her lip as her mother nodded at her. Closing her eyes for a second she took her breath and waved her hand at the pencil that sat on the desk. "Summendo." But then suddenly there were pieces of wood flying everywhere.

"That wasn't the summoning spell Elise." Growled her mother as she waved her hand and all the wooden pieces froze in midair before all flying together into and empty jar. "Goodness why can't you get these things right. Liz always had them right the first time and here you are just not grasping anything."

Elise felt anger rise up in her body, "Sorry I can't be like your precious Liz!" she spat before jogging up the stairs. Grabbing her purse and car keys from the chair in the living room she rushed out of the front door. Getting into her car she pulled away from her house and drove down the road not really thinking about where she was going. She found her way to the docks and parked her car. Walking down the docks she felt the sprinkles of water hit her face, but she also felt the warm tears fall from her eyes. Nothing she ever did was good enough for her mother and she always felt horrible, but had never blown up on her like that before. She found herself sitting at the water's edge and looking out onto it.

"Feeling better?" asked a voice that made Elise jump. She turned and looked up to see Edward who smirked. He then sat down next to her and Elise simply shook her head. Without warning she felt his cold finger wiping away her tears. "So what's wrong?"

"My mother." Elise simply said as she continued to look out onto the water. "I'm never good enough and she is always comparing me to my _perfect _sister. Sometimes I just can't stand it and today I sort of went off on her."

"Mmm." Was all he said in response. "That's a hard one. All I can say is for you to do _your _best and don't let anyone else's best shape who you want to be."

Elise turned to him and smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He said in response. 

Elise looked down at her watch and gasped. "I'm sorry, but I have to get to work." Quickly she stood from where she was sitting and brushed off her clothing.

"Where do you work?" he asked.

"Wilson's Diner." Elise said. "I will see you at school." And with a wave Elise ran to her car to get to work on time even though she knew Mr. Wilson wouldn't really care if she was late or not, but she always tried to be on time.

**A/N:** I can't believe I already finished chapter 3…YAY…expect chapter 4 soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden Kisses At Midnight

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 4**

Sitting alone by the water where Elise had left him Edward noticed something. It had been nearly a year since he had smiled and it wasn't forced, when he was with Elise his smile was real and he couldn't believe it. For a long year he had gone into a state of not wanting to exist anymore, but the family forced him not to do anything stupid. There was something about Elise that he noticed, she was different from others had met. Normally when he was there and hearing the thoughts they all surrounded him, but with Elise she always thought something different and then he wondered why she could feel him reading her mind. That was the only thing that really puzzled him was that she could sense that. Shaking those thoughts off he stood from where he sat at the water's edge and went to his car. Speeding as always in only moments he pulled in front of a diner. Looking inside he saw Elise with her hair in a high ponytail and wearing a tan apron over her clothes. She was serving a table.

He knew that he shouldn't want to be with her, but something inside kept drawing her to her. Getting out of the car he walked across the street and into the diner. Standing in front he heard her voice that grabbed his attention right away.

"Be with you in a minute." She called. After waiting nearly a minute he saw her stride out of the kitchen and then suddenly stop as her eyes met his. After a moment of them starring she finally walked over to him with a smile and he smiled back. "So…just you?"

"Just me." He said still smiling.

"Right this way." Elise said as she motioned for him to follow her. She walked him over to a booth. "Here you go and here is your menu." She said happily. As he took the menu he brushed his hand against her and as she looked down their eyes met once again. "I'll…give you …a moment." She stuttered before walking away and down to a table where there were other restaurant patrons.

_There is something different about him._

Edward smirked at her thought and then suddenly he saw Tara waving at him from the kitchen and he waved back politely. At lunch Tara and gone on and on without stopping about everything to do in the town and about everyone in the town. Of everyone Alice was the only one who was keen on actually conversing with this peppy girl who seemed to have and endless amount of energy and spunk. He then smiled as he looked to see Elise coming back his way. He ran his hand through his hair and looked up at her as she approached the table.

"So have you decided?" she asked happily.

"I'll just get a coke." He said.

"Have that right up." Elise said as she took his menu and made her way to the kitchen and quickly returning with a class of coke and a straw.

"Elise take your break!" called a man's voice from the kitchen.

"You can sit with me then since you are in break." Edward said with a smirk. She simply nodded and smiled in response and took the seat right across from him. "Must not get too busy in here."

"No not much." Elise said as she starred out the window. Edward took a very small sip of his soda.

_How am I going to face mom, she always makes things to difficult and by now dad had to know what happened. At least he will be more understanding._

Edward then looked at her. She looked distraught he could see it on her face and somewhere inside he didn't want her to be sad or upset about what she had going on at home. He wanted her happy and to see her smile, which made him smile. "So it's Wilson's Diner, do Tara's parents own the place?"

"Yeah, it's mostly only Mr. Wilson who runs the diner since Mrs. Wilson is so busy with things at the school." Elise said as she looked at him.

_I have that weird feeling again like my mind is being read._

Edward's eyes darted to the window at Elise's thought as he tried to think of something else to talk to her about, but he kept drawing a blank as he thought about her feeling him reading her mind. It was really starting to bug him that she knew and it was also bugging him that her scent made him so thirsty. He watched as citizens of the small down strode through the downtown area. "So this is a typical Friday night here?" he asked taking another small sip from his soda.

"Pretty much. The weather is really good so a lot of people have left town or have gone to Forestfield." Elise said.

"Forestfield?" he questioned.

"It's the largest city in the area. It's only about fifteen minutes away, but that is where there is a mall and movie theater though we do have the old Decade Theater up the street, but they only ever use it really for school performances and during the summer they do Wednesday night movies for a dollar." Elise explained.

"Sounds fun." Edward said. He noticed that this place did have much more recreation than Forks ever had and he was grateful for that. Elise let out a breath and her scent quickly traveled up his nose. Suddenly he went rigid and grabbed onto his leg for his own support. She was so invigorating and it was so hard for him to keep focus, but luckily they were leaving for a hunt later that night.

"Looks like my break is over." Elise said as she glanced up at the clock. She stood and straightened out her apron. "Just tell me when you are ready to pay."

"I'm actually read now." He said as he took a small sip of the coke.

"That will be two bucks." Elise said.

"Here's five and the change is yours." He said with a wink as he handed her a five dollar bill and quickly got up from the booth. "See you at school." He quickly made a b-line for the door and went inside. He let the cool air hit his face and he relaxed. He couldn't quite catch what is was about Elise, but he knew that he liked being around her, but the thirst he had for her was something that was going to have to stop.


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden Kisses At Midnight

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 5**

The weekend flew by for Elise. When she got home she had known her dad would be waiting for her and they had a talk. It was so much easier for her to talk to her dad than her mom because somehow they understood one another and it had been different with Liz because Liz and her mom were always really close unlike Liz and her dad. Elise apologized to her mom about her outburst and after she didn't do much talking to her mom during the weekend. Elise mostly spend the weekend doing homework and working at the diner.

It was now Sunday night and Elise was just getting ready to go to bed when a thought flew across her mind. She remembered the small time she spent with Edward and how she knew there was something different about him that everyone else wasn't noticing. She slipped down into the library in the basement where they kept all of their books pertaining to magic. After a few minutes of looking she found the book she was looking for and pulled it out. The book was a tad old and a bit tattered, but she knew she would find her answer in there. In her past studies there was something she remembered and decided to confirm what she had thought. She looked through the index and then to a chapter towards the back of the book that was on Vampires.

'_Vampires are one of the oldest creatures and they are the only one known to live for eternity. They all have very pale skin and are always looked upon to be beautiful. They are cold to the touch and hard as stone. There are very few ways to actually kill a vampire and most times it can only be done by another vampire._

_When a vampire is thirsty for blood they will attack nearly anything including humans. In most cases they suck all the blood remaining in a human body so in turn the victim is dead, but sometimes or on purpose they will bite a human and not suck all of the blood. In this case the venom that they carry travels through the veins eliminating all the blood until it reaches the heart and it stops the heart, this is how vampire is created._

_Vampires are not required to breathe and with that they are very talented swimmers. They can also run at very high speeds. Now some vampires can possess special talents. There are so many talents that they can possess it is hard to narrow them down, but some have been known to predict the future, conflict pain with a look, control another's body, and read minds. _

_Witches and Wizards in early centuries were at war with vampires for a long time and in some places there are still feuds between them. In this risk it is asked that Witches and Wizards do their best to not directly associate themselves with a vampire – see code WW#35982-B_.'

At reading this Elise's suspicions were confirmed that Edward was a vampire, but this book made them seem to be horrible creatures who live to feast upon people, but with Edward and his family she didn't feel that at all. They seemed nice and not there to conflict any harm upon anyone. One thing she did know was that he had read her mind. With that she wondered if he knew that she was a witch or not. Putting the book away she grabbed another book and flipped through and found what she was looking for. It was a spell to stop anyone who could read minds from reading a particular persons mind. She read the page and placed her hand over her head and said the spell in her head. When she finished she sighed and wondered if it would work or not.

Monday morning Elise sat in her math class actually excited to see Edward to see if this spell really worked. Meeting Tara in the hall Elise strode down to English class where she was able to pick a prime seat nearest to Edward and Alice. Elise pulled out her book and sat back. She could feel his eyes on her the entire class time and she smiled to herself because she wasn't having the feeling anymore, but now she had the feeling that he was trying to read her mind. Sadly her next class was without him and then she went to history where he was already in a seat so she took a seat next to him.

"Hello." He said as she sat down. Elise turned to him with a smile, but she couldn't stay hello because the teacher had already went to start the class.

"We will be working on a project for the next month. Now with this project you will be in pairs." The teacher explained and students had begun to whisper among themselves. "Pair that I have already picked out." Then there was a collective groan before she started speaking again. "Rachel and Jennifer, Garrett and Juan, Francesca and Justin, Edward and Elise…"

At the announcement that they would be working together Edward and Elise both turned and looked at one another. A smile spread across Edward's face. "The rest of class will be used to talk to your partner about the project."

"So we are working together." Edward said. "Any ideas?" he asked.

"None right now what so ever." Elise said with a nervous laugh. "Maybe we can get together after school to talk about it."

"Sounds good we can go to your house or the library…" he started.

"Or _your_ house." Elise said at once.

"I'd have to ask my dad." Edward said as he continued to look at Elise.

"For today the library will work." Elise said. "We get out at 2:30 so I will go home get my laptop and we can meet at the library for 3:00 then."

"Sounds like a plan." Edward said looking Elise in they eyes and just then Elise noticed that his eyes were not black as they had been on Friday, but now they were a distinct golden honey topaz.

The two of them used the rest of the class to brainstorm about their project and at lunch they talked about it also while Tara and Alice chatted about shopping. After school Elise went straight home to find her mom in the kitchen making a potion. Elise said a short hello before jogging upstairs to her room to grab her laptop that was on her desk. Putting her laptop in her book bag she jogged back downstairs and into the study where there were tons of books. She pulled down a few of them that her dad who was a history freak had about World War Two. She got into her car and drove down to the city library. To Elise the library was the most fascinating thing they had in town and she had spent a lot of time there. As she pulled up she saw Edward sitting in his car and he got out. When else bent into the backseat to grab her book bag she stood and then suddenly Edward was behind her. Elise's heart jumped into her throat.

"Ready?" she asked Edward who nodded in response. Inside the library Elise received a wave from Mrs. McCarffy the librarian. The two of them took a seat in the back corner. Elise pulled out her books and laptop. "So we decided to do a presentation as if we were debating politicians on both sides. Myself of Nazi Germany and yourself as the minority groups targeted."

"I think this is going to be really good." Edward said as he opened one of the books that Elise had brought and flipped through it. "We are still doing the visual computer presentation also?"

"Yeah." Elise said as she started her laptop. There was a moment where everything was silent and she looked at Edward who was starring at her intensely. "Yes?" she questioned.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Nothing, eh?" Elise said as she leaned towards him and then whispered. "I know what you are."

"Excuse me?" Edward questioned with a look of pure confusion on his face.

"I know you're a vampire." Elise whispered matter-of-factly.

Suddenly Edward's face filled with rage and Elise jumped back in far noticing his eyes had turned from the beautiful golden honey topaz to pitch black. She heard a growl come from inside his chest, but then his face quickly softened. "Sorry." He said quickly. He put his face in his hands and then moved his hands through his hair and kept them on the top of his head. "How did you find out?" he asked.

"Research." Elise said.

"Research?" he questioned. Elise sniffed a laugh and smiled at him.

"I felt you reading my mind and there were other suspicions so I looked it up in a book." She said.

"A book?" Edward looked at her still with wonder on his face. "Why would you have a book on that and how?"

"With you reading my mind I thought you would know….I'm a witch." She whispered.

"Carlisle was right." He said aloud to himself. Elise looked at him for a moment.

"Who is Carlisle and what was he right about?" she asked.

"My dad and he said that he thought there might be wizards and witches in the town of course we never believed him, but none of us had ever been across wizards or witches." Edward whispered back.

"Well we are here, but why did you settle down in this town?" Elise answered.

"Carlisle was looking for a job in a small town that of course didn't get much sun and we came here. I like the place." Edward closed the book and placed his elbows on the table still looking at Elise.

"What I don't understand is that the book I read had so much of a negative spin on vampires and all of you that I have met don't seem harmful at all." Elise said.

"We I guess are a special breed of vampire, we call ourselves _vegetarians_ because we don't just go feed on anything or anyone. We go off hunting in the woods only animals no humans and that satisfies us enough that we can live our lives blending in with humans." He said.

Elise simply nodded. "Well we better get back to this project." She said.

"You aren't going to freak or not want to work with me anymore?" Edward asked confused.

"Didn't I tell you already that I am a witch?...I'd say we are pretty much on the same side even though most wizards and witches don't see it that way." Elise smiled and opened another book before handing Edward a few more. "How old are you exactly?"

"One hundred and ten." He said.

"Well then you've lived through World War Two…that makes this project a tad easier." She said with a wink before going back to the books she had pulled out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Now don't be shy all of you who are reading…I do want you to review

**A/N:** Now don't be shy all of you who are reading…I do want you to review!

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 6**

Leaving the library the drive home for Edward was amazingly odd with the thought of what had happened at the library…a witch?...he still couldn't believe it. Personally he had never been across witches, but Carlisle had told him stories of when he had met some. All of the stories he had heard were horrible and they always painted witches to be as they were in children stories as ugly mean old women, but this was not the fact with Elise because she was beautiful and extremely kind. When he and Elise started on the project he had explained to her what it was like to live during the time of World War Two and she was so excited to hear more. The plan was set that they would be three times a week after school and on some weekends and inside Edward was excited for each one of those times.

Edward soon pulled up to the house they had now lived in. It was a large log made home. He pulled around back and straight into the garage. Walking into the house he noticed that no one was in the living room. He trudged up the stairs where he was met by Carlisle who was in the upstairs sitting room reading the newspaper. Edward made his way to the couch and sat next to Carlisle who sat his newspaper down.

"So today I met a witch." Edward stated calmly.

"A witch?" Carlisle asked with concern on his face. "I knew there had to be some here. I knew that scent had to belong to a witch or wizard, it was too distinct. At many places in town I could sense their presence, but then I didn't know if I was just being paranoid."

"No they are here. I have a history project and my partner is a girl named Elise..." When saying her name a smile spread across Edward's face. "Every time I read her mind she kept having a thought that she felt someone reading her mind so then suddenly today I couldn't. At the library after school she just came out and said she knew what I was and then she told me that she was a witch."

"She was okay with what you are?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes and it was strange because everything I have heard you mention about them was that they were evil, but she was so kind." Edward said.

"Who was kind?" Alice asked as she entered the room. She sat on the floor Indian style right in front of Edward and Carlisle.

"Edward met a witch." Carlisle said. "Apparently you go to school with her so you might know her also."

Alice sat there puzzled for a moment, "Elise." She stated.

"How'd you know?" Edward asked.

"I couldn't say I did." Alice's face was screwed up and she wasn't looking at either of the men on the couch. "I had visions with her and I could see well…magic around her…What about her friend, Tara?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think she is because I think Elise would have told me." Edward said.

"You have feelings for her don't you?" Alice asked.

"Have what?" Edward quickly answered back.

"Feelings…I know you do I could see it on your face." Alice said.

"Just be careful." Carlisle said as he picked his newspaper back up. "Witches and Wizards are not those who normally associate themselves with vampires and fights between the two can get nasty."

"I will be careful." Edward said as he stood from the couch and walked down the hall to his room. Opening the door he turned the lights on, but kept them dim. He walked over to the couch in the corner and lay down. Closing his eyes he pictured Elise and her smile that simply always took him away. He knew he shouldn't have these types of feelings again after what had happened before, but he couldn't help it there was something he liked…_loved_ about Elise, she was something entirely new and just the fresh start he desired.

Tuesday came quickly and Edward was excited to see Elise. He spotted her at her locker putting away her umbrella, for once she was alone and Tara wasn't there running her mouth away. He strode over behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Elise jumped and then turned around with a hand on her chest.

"Don't scare me like that." She said at once, but then laughed. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you." Edward said as he leaned against the locker next to Elise's with a smile across his face. Elise smiled back and he wished that he could freeze that exact moment.

"So my mom cancelled class for today so if you want to work on the project today we can." Elise said happily. Edward watched as she pulled out her math book and notebook.

He smiled to himself at the thought of spending more time with her. "Sounds like a plan. Where today?"

"My house is alright. My parents are out of town for a couple days. So I have the entire house to myself." Elise said. "Well not all night because Tara is spending the night every night that they are gone."

"What's your address?" Edward asked not that he already didn't know it. Last night he decided to find her and he did. He sat on the ledge by her window and watched her in her room. She was so graceful to his standards as she practiced magic alone on her room.

Elise closed her locker and turned to him hugging her books to her chest. "90 Hawthorne Road." She said softly. He listened to every word and how smooth each sounded as they came from her.

During his classes Edward watched the clock waiting until lunch, but then he was disappointed to find that Elise wasn't at lunch. From what Alice told him she was with Tara at a yearbook club meeting. In history he smiled when he saw Elise sitting at her usual spot and he sat down next to her. He couldn't get out a word to her because the teacher started her lecture right away. It wasn't long until school was over though and giving Elise time to go home he then went to her house. Parking his car he walked up to the front porch of the large plantation style house. Knocking on the door he was greeted by Elise who smiled at him.

"Come in." she said. Edward stepped into the house and she closed the front door. He then followed her into a small study. The walls were lined with books and it reminded him of Carlisle's office. "This is the family study." She said as she motioned him to a table in the middle of the room where she already had books spread across the table and her laptop open.

"Nice." Edward said as he took a seat. When she sat she moved her hair from across her shoulders and her scent quickly enveloped him.

"I found a few more books and I stared the visual presentation." She said as she turned the laptop towards him and started the presentation. Edward wasn't big on computers, but everything about this was amazing and beautiful. His eyes moved from the screen and onto to Elise who was focused on the screen. He watched as her chest moved up and down from breathing and then his eyes moved to her lips. "Like it?" she asked turning to him and their eyes meeting.

"It's great!" Edward said at once as he straightened himself up in his seat.

They worked for hours until there was a knock at the door. Elise stood and made her way out of the room and at once he heard the annoying voice of Tara. Moments later Tara strode into the room followed by Elise. His alone time with Elise he knew was now at an end and he decided to dismiss himself.

"Well then ladies I will leave you to your fun. So I will see you both at school." He said as he made his way out of the room and out the front door. Getting into the car he found himself already going 80 and he turned the corner off of her street.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 7**

Elise sat at home waiting on Edward to come over to work on their project. It was Thursday and the days had passed quickly. She loved when he came over to work on the project because there was something about him so attracting and so unreal in a wonderful way that she could never quite describe. Waiting for him to come she fixed her hair and made sure everything I the study was in order. Tara sat back on the couch laughing at Elise who had never been so persistent about a boy.

"Shut-up." Elise said as she rushed from the bathroom into the living room making sure everything like nice. She ran to the mirror in the living room and made sure her hair was in it's exact place where she wanted it.

"I think it's adorable really that you like him. I know he likes you." Tara said matter-of-factly as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. Elise turned to her.

"How do you _know_?" she asked as she turned away from the mirror and then to Tara who was in a fit of laughter.

Tara calmed down from her laughter before talking, "Have you not seen the way he looks at you?" she questioned. "He wants _you_ as much as _you_ want him."

"No way." Elise said as she turned back to the mirror and the there was a knock at the door. Elise quickly turned and grabbed Tara by the arm. "Time for you to leave."

Tara pouted and then burst into the laughter. Both Tara and Elise walked to the door and of course Edward was standing there when the door opened. Tara waved goodbye and gave Elise a look that only best friends give to one another before walking to her car. Edward walked inside and Elise closed the door behind him.

"Ready to get to work?" Elise asked.

"Of course." Edward said. They both walked into the study and took their normal seats. Elise turned on her laptop to show him what she had done so far with the presentation. As always she knew he wasn't really watching it, but her because she always felt his eyes on her. Once the presentation finished she turned to him. "So does Tara know you are a witch?" he asked.

Elise actually was shocked by his question, but just smiled. "No, she has no clue." She then laughed. "She thinks my parents are on a second honeymoon."

Edward put his elbows on the table and looked at Elise, "Where are they?"

"At a council meeting." Elise said as she opened one of the history books that they were using for their project.

"Council meeting?" he questioned.

"The Council of Wizards and Witches, they have a meeting like twice a year." Elise explained. She remembered all those times her parents left her there with her older sister who was so much of a goody two shoes and told her parents every wrong thing Elise did while they were gone and she was so lucky to not have Liz around this time because she would let it known that Elise was home alone with a guy even though nothing wrong happened. "So I figured in since the visual presentation is finished for the next three weeks we can work on the actual artistic part of the presentation, our debate." Elise then said in urge to change the topic.

"Sounds like a plan." Edward said still looking at Elise. She turned her head to hide her face that was beginning to turn red.

"I figured we can use podiums. There are a few downstairs." Elise said, but for now we need to figure out exactly what we are going to say before practicing with the podiums. There was a silence between the two of them and Elise's eyes met his. She felt butterflies in her stomach as their eyes stayed connected and then he smiled and ran his thumb over Elise's cheek. She shuddered at his cool touch and she bit her lip. It was like she couldn't feel herself moving as they neared their faces to one another. She felt his cool breath over her face and a woozy feeling rushed over her body as her eyes closed and his cool lips met her warm lips. The kiss was quick, but long enough. When Edward moved away she couldn't help, but just stare at him with sheer disbelief.

"I'm sorry." He quickly said.

"It's okay." Elise said biting her lip. "Really…I liked it." Her face suddenly turned bright red and Edward smirked.

"I better get home it's late and I'm sure Tara will be back." He said standing.

"I'm sure of it." Elise said as she also stood and walked with him to her front door. Before walking out he ran his hand over her face and with a smile walked out of the door. Elise placed her hand where his hand had been just a moment before. Watching he was gone in no time and she closed the door. She had never imagined that it would be as wonderful as it was. He was an incredibly wonderful guy, but then she thought of the code of the Wizards and Witches council and that they frowned upon any association with vampires. Shaking the feeling she walked into the living room. She was on the couch for only a moment when she heard something at the door and jumped thinking that maybe it was Edward coming back, but as soon as she made it to the door her dad was walking through carry the suitcases. "Daddy you're home early."

"The meeting ended quickly." Her mother said in her all so snooty voice as she walked into the door and placed her coat on the coat rack.

"How was your week cupcake." Her said as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Great, Tara stayed every night." Elise said as she watched her mother who didn't exactly give her a hello walked out of the room. Elise simply rolled her eyes knowing her mother was still upset with her about the incident that happened during the test.

"Why is the study to messy?" came her mother's voice at once.

"We are doing a project in history class and my partner came and we worked on it all week. I knew it would be a good place to work since dad has all his World War Two books." Elise explained quickly as she looked at her dad and then to her mom who walked back into the front room with a hand on her hip. Elise frowned at the fact that her sister Liz looked exactly like her mother. "So how was the meeting?" Elise asked quickly ready to change the subject.

Her dad walked over to the couch and sat down. Her mother sat in the chair opposite of him. "Well we learned that there are new developments in our area." Her dad said.

"Really?" questioned Elise who sat on the couch with him, but on the opposite end.

"There is a coven of vampires that have moved into our area. We are planning a meeting with them now and apparently the young ones are attending school with you. They just started at the school last week." Her dad explained.

"The Cullens." Elise said at once.

"You know them?" her mother asked applauded.

"Yeah, Tara and I sit with them at lunch. One of them Edward is my history partner." She said.

"YOU HAD ONE OF THEM IN OUR HOUSE?!" her dad was now furious. Elise jumped she had never seen him angry before and it took her a moment to form her words.

"They are so nice. Tara and Alice both love to shop and Edward is a nice guy. The rest of his family seems nice also." Elise said in their defense.

"ELISE VANESSA BERNETT YOU WILL NOT…I REPEAT NOT BE ASSOCIATED WITH THE LIKES OF THEIR KIND DO YOU HEAR ME?" her dad was now on his feet and starring down at Elise who was now shaking. Her dad was never the person to yell or call her by her full name the way he did.

"Daddy…" Elise started now feeling tears forming in her eyes. "They are not bad, they are really nice and I don't see any harm."

Her dad starred at her for a moment and Elise really thought she had a breakthrough with him, but then suddenly his yelling became louder. "YOU WILL NOT BE ASSOCIATED WITH THE LIKES OF THEIR KIND!"

"Daddy…"

"DADDY NOTHING, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Elise looked at her dad who had rage in his eyes.

Suddenly she stood and ran up the stairs to her bedroom where she slammed the door behind her. By the time she was in her room she had tears falling down her cheeks. She was now in a place where she didn't know what to do. She couldn't figure out why they hated vampires so much. She understood that their were problems in the past, but the way that Edward had described his family she didn't see anything wrong with being associated with them and her only thought was that she should have to change their minds about them, but she knew if her dad was so furious over this then it was going to be extremely hard.

There was then a knock at her door. "What!" screamed Elise.

Then came a small and scared voice. "It's me." Came Tara's voice. Elise stood and walked to her door. It took her a moment to open it since she had slammed the door so hard. Tara stood at the door and looked at Elise. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Elise's voice was shaking as she wiped her tear stained face.

"Come on nothing…I'm your best friend and I know something is wrong." Tara said as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

"I had a fight with my dad." Elise said as she sat on her bed.

Tara looked at her dumbfounded. "Your dad?"

"Yeah." Elise responded.

"I understand your mom, but your dad?" she asked.

"Crazy I know." Elise said with a forced laugh. "Well…"

"So Edward how was _studying_?" Tara emphasized studying as if that was not what happened. Elise then laughed and her face became very red. "So more than studying happened?" Tara asked in shock.

"We kissed." Elise said as she looked out her bedroom window and she saw something outside. It was as plain as day a silver Volvo at the corner. She closed her eyes and smiled. Thinking to herself she thought it was like 'Romeo and Juliet' two families who did not associate themselves with one another and a boy and girl from the family finding their way to one another in defiance of their families. Elise wasn't listening to Tara who was going on and on as always while she looked out of the window. She then shuddered at the thought that her parents were going to make sure that she stayed away from Edward and with the anger her dad possessed he was going to make sure of that at every cost.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am really serious about reviewing, I would like you to okay

A/N: I am really serious about reviewing, I would like you to okay!!

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 8**

While driving to school the only thing Edward could pay attention to was the night before when he watched Elise and she met his gaze from way up in her bedroom. He was drawn to her in so many more ways than just one and he could feel excitement rush through his body as he thought of seeing her at school. Pulling into the parking lot he saw her car was already there and he couldn't wait to be in her presence. Walking into the school he made it to the hall where her locker was, but she was no where to be found. He walked the halls over and over, but still couldn't find her and the bell rang for him to go to his next class. He felt disappointment rush over him, but it lifted quickly as he thought of seeing her in English. He had never felt like this ever, he never felt like a little kid who had just eating candy and whose mother told them to sit still. Something inside maybe the anticipation made him want to fidget with everything around and it was like he couldn't take hold of himself.

Edward was extremely surprised when he made it to English far ahead of Alice, but minutes after she made her way into the room and sat next to him as she always did. He didn't pay much attention to what she said as he waited for Elise to walk through the door, but soon class started and she wasn't there. Class was nearly five minutes in when Elise crept through the door and took a seat. He wanted to say something to the teacher who stood fussing at her for walking in late. There were no seats near him so she sat at the front of the room. When class ended he wanted to say something to her, but she was gone. When lunch arrived he waited for her, but she never showed. Tara took her normal place next to Alice, but there was no Elise to be seen.

"Where's Elise?" Edward finally asked Tara who was in a deep conversation with Alice about shoes.

"She said she was going to be a few minutes late." Tara quickly said before going back to Alice and the conversation on shoes.

Looking around Edward was becoming annoying that Elise wasn't there as usual and finally there was a leap of excitement as he saw her enter the cafeteria, but his spirits quickly dropped as he saw her sit at another table with some people he recognized from his math class. For a split second he could have sworn he saw her glance up at him from the table she sat at. He made a plan to talk to her right after lunch, but even before the bell rang she was gone. He felt a growl in his chest and he stopped when he saw Jasper shoot him a concerned look. Making it to history class he wanted to be on time and he was happy to see that Elise was there. Once he took his seat and went to say something she suddenly stood and walked across the room where she talked to a girl who always at in the front row. He couldn't figure out why she had been avoiding him all day. He then wondered if it could have then the kiss. The teacher started class and Elise took her seat again so Edward then pulled out a piece of paper to write her a note.

_**Are you avoiding me?**_

He slipped the note onto Elise's desk and she looked at him with concern before scribbling down a response.

**It shows doesn't it?**

Edward sniffed a laugh at her response.

_**Did I do something wrong?**_

**Nothing wrong.**

_**Then why avoid me?**_

**It's a long story.**

_**I like long stories.**_

**I will tell you…meet me at the docks at Midnight.**

_**Midnight?**_

He turned to her puzzled, but she just simply smiled and wrote a response.

**I have class with my mom and then work.**

_**I see.**_

**So you will be there?**

_**I will.**_

Edward then took the paper from her desk and crumpled it. When class was over Elise showed a small smile and let out the door without a word. He sat in his next classes unable to concentrate on anything. He wanted to know exactly why she was avoiding him. After school he went straight into his room when getting home. He didn't want to talk to anyone else or deal with anything else. The thought of Elise enclosed his entire mind. He pulled out a box that still wasn't unpacked form the move and decided that it would keep him occupied. There were so many things in the box that he had acquired over the years like his Harvard Degree, a few report cards some as old at the 1940s. Digging into the box there were a few things he laughed at that reminded him of good times. Suddenly he pulled out a picture and everything went dark for him. It was a picture of him and Bella, the girl he thought was going to be his love for all eternity, but at the point where she as going to decide everything went astray. He was sure of her devotion that she always pledged, but suddenly she picked Jacob Black his enemy and a werewolf over him. Days after that were very dark for him because he had put so much time, effort, and energy into her and she left him as if in the end he meant nothing. He took out a match and lit the picture that he placed on the glass table in his room and he watched it burn into nothing.

Looking at the clock it was nearly Midnight and suddenly he felt a fear. He had already put so much time and love into one person who in the end rejected his compassion, what if the same happened with Elise. She was sweet, kind, and so much of what he wanted, but again he was faced with the same dilemma. Before he had been warned when it came to Bella and he ignored all of them and now he had a chance to not repeat his history, but the more he thought about it the more he knew that he wanted to be with her. He sprinted from his room and out of the house to his car. When he made it to the docks it was dark and he could hear the water crashing against the docks. Walking along the dorks he waited and continuously checked his watch and then he heard a voice.

"Hey." It said softly and he turned to see Elise standing.

"I didn't hear your car." He said as he walked towards her.

"Didn't use it." Elise pulled up a long object that the closer he got to her the more he noticed it was a broom. "My car would have awoken my parents."

"Smart." He said with a smirk. "So now tell me why you are avoiding me?"

"Let's sit." Elise said as she started to walk and he followed her to an old bench. Elise sat and he sat next to her. Looking at her he smiled as the moon reflected off of every feature on her face. "At the council meeting your family's arrival here was discussed. I let slip that I knew you and my dad freaked. They said I am not allowed to associate myself with any of you. The council is looking to see up a meeting with your family. They aren't very happy about your arrival." Elise then put her head down. He could tell she was disappointed and he was too, but before he could say something she was speaking again. "My dad I know is making sure that I don't have anything to do with you. Today he placed protective charms around the house to ward off vampires and I know he has many of the wizard and witches in town watching me during the day, even at school." Elise then sighed and shook her head.

"They really aren't happy." Edward said as he looked out at the water, but then back at Elise.

"Not at all, but no matter what they say I still want to see you." Elise said. Edward looked at her with his eyes opened wide.

"You still want to see me?" he questioned.

"Yeah." Elise smiled and giggled a small bit. "I don't care what they think. I know you and your family are great people, but if I am going to see you we have to stay hidden."

"Can do." Edward simply said happily. Elise smiled up at him and leaned onto his chest. Edward looked down at her and ran his fingers through her hair before lifted her chin and pressing his lips against hers. He knew that they were going to have to stay hidden from the world, but they wouldn't stay hidden from one another. When he moved away from her he smiled at her.

"I better get home." Elise said as she bit her lip. Edward knew he didn't want her to leave, but he knew that she was going to have to leave. "We will work out everything later. I will think of something."

"So will I." he said as he stood and she did as well. He pulled her body close to his and kissed her forehead quickly. He then watched as she grabbed her broom and got into it. Suddenly she was in the air and then out of sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Hidden Kisses At Midnight

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 9**

The weeks had gone by so quickly it was all too amazing to Elise. Her parents were working with the council to have a meeting with the Cullen family and every time they talked about it at her house it was always so tense. She and Edward worked in the school library and lunch time to finish their project that came out wonderful and they received an A on it. Every night since their meeting at the docks they met there. It was the highlight of Elise's day to meet with Edward on the docks at midnight. She always felt a little bad about sneaking out every night on her broom, but then she thought about how stubborn and unreasonable her parents were being about the situation. She would expect that behavior from her mother, but never from her dad.

Landing at the docks Elise looked around not seeing Edward at all. She took a seat on the bench they spent most of their time on and waited in the darkness. There was a gust of wind and she pulled her coat around her body tightly while looking out into the darkness and suddenly she saw a white figure making its way towards her. She smiled when she saw him walking towards her. Standing she walked towards him too and was immediately in his arms. Snuggling into his warm chest she inhaled.

"Someone is excited to see me?" he joked as he ran his fingers through her hair. Elise simply laughed as they made their way over to the bench. Elise sat on his lap and placed her head on his chest and listened to the silence.

"So I hear a meeting date has been set." She said as she faced him.

"I was told when I got home. We are all supposed to come." Edward said.

"My parents won't let me, but I hear my sister is coming." Elise spat angrily at the fact they didn't think she was mature enough to attend the meeting, but of course they invited Liz and the entire meeting had nothing to do with her.

"Let's not talk about that." Edward said before pressing his lips to hers. Elise loved the feeling of his kisses. They were always cold, but there was something about them that made her feel complete. Elise wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"I want to meet the rest of your family." She then said when he ended the kiss.

"The rest of them?" he questioned.

"I really do." She said happily.

"Want to go now?" he asked.

"Aren't they asleep?" she asked.

Edward then laughed, "You forget, we don't sleep."

"Yeah…" Elise then laughed as well. "I don't know why I keep forgetting that one. So we can go now?"

"Of course." Edward pulled her into his arms and carried her to his car. Elise laughed the entire time before he sat her in the passenger side of his car. Truthfully this had been the first time Elise had ever been in his car. She put on her seatbelt when he started the car and without warning it was like they were flying. Elise gripped onto the door and Edward turned to her with a smirk. There wasn't much time for a response because they were in front of his house.

"It's beautiful." Elise said as she exited the car. She felt Edward's arm loop around her waist and they walked up to the house. Entering the house all Elise could do was look around.

"Elise!" exclaimed a voice and Elise turned to see Alice coming toward her.

"Hey!" Elise said happily. Elise let Edward lead her into the living room with Alice following behind them. In the living room Elise saw a man and woman she had not seen before. The man young with blonde hair an the woman who looked to be older, but still very beautiful.

"Elise these are my parents Carlisle and Esme." Edward said politely.

"Wonderful to meet you Elise." Esme said with a smile.

"A pleasure." Carlisle said.

"Hi." Was all Elise managed to say.

"Take a seat." Esme said in her kind voice.

Elise felt Edward pull her to a couch across from Esme and Carlisle. Sitting down Elise felt his arms that stayed around her. She looked around the living room for a moment before a voice spoke and she looked to see Carlisle looking at her.

"So…I've actually been wanting to talk to you to see if we can know how this council meeting is going to go." He said.

"Well…" Elise started. "It's an emergency meeting since they only do two a year and the second was nearly a month ago. You will be questioned by fifteen council members."

"Fifteen?" questioned Carlisle.

"There are ten junior members and five senior members. Your best bet is to appeal to the senior members since their votes are worth more, but the junior members are just as important." Elise explained. "My dad is a junior member."

"How do you think we will do?" Esme then asked.

"I really can't say." Elise said with a frown. "I know for sure my dad has planned to vote against you all and a few of his friends are already decided also, they are very big on tradition. I've tried to talk to him about it, but he just says it is none of my concern."

"What will they do if most of the vote is against us?" Edward then asked.

"No idea." Elise said. "I've tried to find out, but no one will let me know. They won't let me come to the meeting at all, but they are allowing my sister who doesn't even live in the area attend."

"Do you think you can get your sister to talk to them?" Esme asked.

"She will always side with them, it's the type of person she is." Elise simply said with the distaste at the tip of her tongue.

"Thanks for what you could tell us." Carlisle said.

"You're welcome, I'm trying to help." Elise said.

"Thanks for it." Esme said.

"Here let me show you more of the house." Edward said as he stood and helped Elise from the couch.

"Nice meeting you." Elise said happily before letting Edward lead her up stairs. When upstairs they walked down a hall and into a room. Elise looked around and turned to Edward who closed the door behind him and walked to her where he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Elise had never felt him put so much passion into a single kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Edward then stopped the kiss and Elise looked him in the eyes. "Your family seems nice."

"They are." He said as he led her to a leather couch where he sat and pulled her onto his lap. Elise found her head on his chest like they had been at the docks. She starred out across the room and suddenly she became terrified at the ruling of the council. She had no idea what they would do if they ruled against the Cullens and if so what would happen to her and Edward. "You are worrying." He whispered.

"I'm scared of what the council might do." Elise then said turning and looking at him. Edward kissed her lips quickly.

"Don't worry about it." He then kissed her again with burning passion. Elise allowed him to lay her down on the couch as he continued to kiss him. Her hands ran up his shirt over his cold hard chest. She then removed them and started to unbutton his shirt until it was open and his chest was bare above her. She felt his hands tangle in her hair as he continued to kiss her and suddenly the kisses became very rough and she could hear a growl erupt from his chest and quickly he moved away and was now standing on the opposite side of the room. Elise was out of breath when she sat up and looked at him. "I'm sorry." He said at once.

"For what?" she asked unaware of what had just gone wrong.

"I let myself get out of control." He said as he started to button his shirt back up. Elise stood and walked over to where he stood and she kissed him quickly.

"I'm sorry for letting you get out of control." She said and then smiled. "I liked it though." She giggled and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. "I better get home." She whispered.

"Yeah." He said softly against her hair.

The two of them exited his room and made it outside to his car. Elise reached into the car where her broom was. She walked over to Edward and kissed him once more time. "See you at school." Elise then got on top of her broom and flew into the darkness. When she made it home she landed on the ledge next to her window softly. She slipped into the room where she walked and placed her broom in her closet.

"So where have you been?" asked a voice that made Elise jump. The lights suddenly came on and sitting on her bed was her sister Liz.

"Out." Spat Elise as she closed her closet and took off her jacket.

"Mom and dad won't be happy to hear that you have been sneaking out." Liz said as she stood from the bed. Elise folded her arms and bit her tongue to keep from saying something she would seriously regret.

"Whatever." Was all she managed to say. "Why are you here anyway?"

"The council is being called in preparation for the emergency meeting and they want me to stay here with you since of course the last time they were gone you let a vampire into the house." Liz said with distaste as she shook her head.

"I can take care of myself." Spat Elise.

"Doesn't look like it to me. You have been letting vampires into the house and now you are sneaking out. I wouldn't say you could take care of yourself." Liz walked closer to Elise and grinned. "I'll be watching you to make sure you stay out of trouble little sis."

"I'm not staying here with you. I'm going to see about stay at Tara's place." Elise snarled. "Now if you will excuse me I would like to go to bed."

Liz walked over to the door. "Alright, goodnight little sis." Liz then quietly exited the room. Elise was so angry she could barely contain herself. Why had her night been ruined? She had a wonderful night with Edward and she comes home to find Liz there ready to make her life a living hell, but she wasn't going to have it.

**A/N:** Alright people I really do want you to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hidden Kisses At Midnight

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 10**

The morning was a rainy one and Edward walked into the school and towards his locker hoping to see Elise on the way, but she was no where to be found, but he had seen her car in the parking lot. Opening his locker a piece of paper fell out and he picked it up off the ground. He smirked as he read the paper. Closing his locker he placed the paper in his pocket and walked down the hall weaving through students and he reached the schools library that was down a dark corner and apparently no one ever used the library and with that there was never a librarian on duty. He walked between the shelves until he heard a whisper and he made his way towards the whisper where he found Elise sitting at a table.

"The library, eh?" he asked as he bent down to kiss Elise who kissed him back. Taking the seat next to her he smiled at his girlfriend.

"So when I left your place last night I came home and my sister was waiting for me. My parents are gone off for an early preparation for the council meeting. They sent her to look after me this time, but this morning I begged them to let me stay at Tara's, though my sister is still in town." Elise explained.

Edward looked at her with concern. He could tell she was upset over everything and he knew that this wasn't a position she wanted to be in. They had been sneaking around for over a month and each time it was getting harder on both of them. During school they were not allowed to converse with one another due to there were other wizards and witches at the school who Elise had told him would fib on her at any moment. During the day there were others in town watching out for her. Their only escape was their midnight meetings at the docks.

"It's all going to be alright." Edward said as he pulled her into his lap. "We have been getting prepared for the meeting also. Hopefully Carlisle can convince them we are here for good and relations will be lightened." Edward ran fingers through her soft hair and placed a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Hopefully." Elise said breathlessly against his chest. Suddenly the bell rang. Elise groaned at the sound and turned to Edward. Edward wrapped his arms around her and planted a soft kiss on her lips before letting her go to stand. "See you later." She said before slipping away.

Waiting a while Edward stood in the library. He finally stepped out of the library when he heard the second bell. Most of the students had already gone into their classrooms and he made his way to his locker and then to his first class. After his first class and going to English where he saw Elise he smiled even though he knew that she couldn't acknowledge him in public. Sitting there starring at her he heard Alice think.

_She is worried about the meeting?_

Edward slightly nodded at Alice's thought and glanced at his sister sitting next to him before turning back towards the front where the teacher lectured.

_My visions keep changing about her. She keeps deciding to go and then changing her mind. Have you talked about her going?_

Edward then nodded again.

_Is she?_

Edward shrugged. He wasn't actually sure about if she was going to go or not. Some days she would say that she was going to go anyways, but then she talked about how afraid she was to go and how upset her parents would be if she showed up. He knew it was wracking her mind to decide if she was going to go or not. He knew for sure he was going to ask her when they met at the docks that night…hopefully since he wasn't that sure about their meeting since she was staying with Tara.

When it was time for lunch he sat at the usual table and glanced across the room to see Elise looking unhappy as she did everyday at lunch sitting with the students he now knew were other Witches and Wizards that lived in Middleville. He didn't pay any attention when Tara and Alice took their seats.

"So tonight at my place. My parents are leaving for a few days to visit my brother and his wife in California. Elise is already staying the night so you are all welcome." Tara said happily.

"Sounds like a plan." Alice said happily. "You up for it Edward?" she asked and Edward nodded. He was finally happy to know that he was going to have some time with Elise.

It was torture waiting for that evening. He let Alice drive her Porsche to Tara's house since she was excited to drive it. Pulling up to the house he saw Elise's car in front next to Tara's. They decided it would be best if they parked around the corner just in case the neighbors got a little suspicious. Alice parked the car and they walked around the corner to Tara's house. The two of them walked to the door and knocked. It was opened by Tara and he quickly spotted Elise on the couch in the living room.

"Hey come in!" Tara said happily as she moved to let them in the house. "There is pizza in the kitchen."

"We had dinner before we came." Alice quickly said to Tara.

Edward saw Elise give them a wave. Alice and Tara were already in the kitchen talking when he walked over to the couch and sat with her. He let Elise lean into his arms while looking at the TV screen. "What movie is this?"

"A Walk to Remember, it's one of my favorites." Elise said happily looking up at him. Edward bent down and kissed her softly. Elise quickly stood and took him by the hand. He looked at her for a moment with confusion, but let her pull him down a hallway. He allowed himself to be pulled into a dark room, but she quickly turned on the lights and shut the door behind them.

"It's not quite midnight." Edward joked before kissing Elise passionately. Glancing over he spotted where the bed was and quickly pulled her in that direction, but not letting his lips leave hers. He picked her up into her arms and laid her down on the bed where Elise looked up at him for a moment and smiled.

Kissing her again he could feel her struggling to take off his jacket so he quickly did it himself and let her unbutton his shirt the same way she had done in his room. He loved the feeling of her warm hands against his cold skin. Moving her to the side he gently yanked her shirt off to where she was only in her bra from her waist and above. He let her fiddle with the buckle of his belt when all of a sudden the door burst open to the room and Alice was standing there looking a little embarrassed to what she had walked in on.

"We've got to disappear. Elise's sister is here." She whispered quickly. Edward glanced down at Elise whose face was fear stricken. He quickly grabbed his jacket and shirt and made his way out the window with Alice. He and Alice slipped to the bush in Tara's backyard and made it around the corner to where the car was waiting. Getting in the car Alice swiftly pulled away and out of the neighborhood.


	11. Chapter 11

Hidden Kisses At Midnight

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 11**

Elise was filled with panic as she quickly grabbed her shirt off the floor and put it on not realizing that she had put it on inside out. Jogging out of the room she went into the living room where she saw Liz sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. Liz glanced up at Elise who entered the room trembling. She tried to clam herself knowing that Liz would know very quickly that she was up to no good.

"What are you doing here?" Elise asked quickly.

"Checking on you." Liz said at once as she continued to sit. Elise looked at her trying to have some type of insight on what she wanted with her. "Something told me you were up to no good."

"Well that something was wrong." Elise spat as she leaned against the wall watching Liz who then looked like she was going to laugh.

In everything that Elise and Elizabeth did over the years growing up Liz was always noted as being the pretty and smarter one. Elise always found herself in the background or form the outside looking in when it came to matters of her older sister. Whatever Liz thought or did was always more important than anything Elise could ever do. This was always true in the eyes of their mother who always showed favoritism towards Liz who grasped every concept when she was first taught, but Elise was the one who needed a little more practice or a little more help and that always frustrated their mother. Their dad had always been a bit more understanding though hard on both girls he was a little lenient to Elise because he saw that she just needed a little more help. The only thing was they always trusted Liz over Elise and having Liz come and watching over Elise in this way showed that they truly did trust Liz more.

"Your shirt is on inside out." Liz simply stated. "Why is that?"

Elise quickly worked up the perfect lie in her head. "We were trying on clothes earlier and I must of not paid attention that I put my shirt on inside out." She then paused. "Sorry that offends you." She spat the rest with a smirk.

Liz simply rolled her eyes at Elise who stood there leaning against the wall not moving afraid of what Liz might say next, but she hid her fear well. "Your lips don't look like you were trying on clothes. Take a look in the mirror." Elise then felt the terror that ripped through her entire body as she turned to the mirror that was in Tara's living room and saw how red and swollen they were from her intense make-out with Edward. "Now you will stop seeing that…boy." She spat her words and stood walking over to Elise. "We are not to associate ourselves with vampires and definitely not sleep with them." Liz was now whispering fiercely into Elise's ear so Tara couldn't hear.

"I've never slept with him." Growled Elise at her sister. Though in the back of her mind she knew she was pretty close to doing just that in the bedroom and then she realized she didn't know what were the consequences of sleeping with a vampire, especially losing your virginity to one. Still starring at Liz who was slightly taken aback Elise stayed quiet.

"Whatever you do with him stop it, now so I won't have to tell mom and dad of your disobedience." Liz spat before making her way to the door and slamming it behind her.

Directly after the door slammed Tara entered the living room from the kitchen and looked at Elise who was on the verge of tears, but she held them back and just slid down the wall that she was standing against. Elise was now sitting on the floor and the tears had started to come. Tara rushed over to her and at on the floor with her with an arm placed around her.

"What happened?" Tara asked Elise who was wiping her eyes with her shirt.

"My parents aren't that fond of Edward so we've been pretty much sneaking around and somehow Liz found out and is threatening to tell my parents." Elise said in one breath before breaking down into to tears again.

"So wait where were you and Edward just now?" Tara asked.

"In the guest room." Elise answered as she finished wiping her face and was taking deep breaths.

"Doing what?" Tara then asked.

"_Pretty much_ just kissing."

"Pretty much?"

"It was starting to go a little farther when Liz showed up."

"Farther?" Tara was now sitting with her mouth wide open and Elise couldn't help, but laugh at her best friend. "Where did Alice and Edward go anyway?"

"They escaped through the guestroom window." Elise then said still laughing at Tara.

"I knew something was weird with you two when you stopped sitting with us at lunch because all of lunch he is always starring your way." Tara said as she stood and helped Elise up off the ground. "How about we have pizza and find a way to sneak you two around your tattle of a sister."

Friday morning Elise trudged into school still upset over what had happened the night before. She was so angry at Liz she couldn't handle it all. She walked to her locker where she scribbled down a note for Edward and slipped it into his locker like she had done before. Walking to the library she walked inside the cold and dusty place and made her way through the bookcases to the spot she had waited at before and then moments later Edward came walking in looking gorgeous as he always was. Elise smiled to herself at the sight of him and remembering the feeling she had the night before when they were alone. Edward sat next to her and bent over for a kiss that Elise gave him happily.

"So what happened after we left?" Edward asked as he took her hand into his.

"She gave me this sad speech about checking up on me and then she told me that she knows about me and you and that I had to stay away from your or she will tell my parents." Elise looked down when telling him the last part because with everything she didn't want to have to stay away from him.

"We'll figure something out." Edward said at once.

"Hopefully." Elise said looking at him. "I was thinking tonight when I get off of work maybe I can come over to your place. Tara was thinking that we tell my sister we are going off to her grandparents place that is nearly thirty minutes away and on the way she drop me off at a rest stop and you can pick me up from there."

"You've thought really hard about this." Edward said with a laugh and Elise smiled at him.

"Very hard." Elise said before kissing him quickly and standing. "I will leave you a note after school with all the details."

Elise made her way out of the library and then to her locker where Tara was waiting for the news. Elise nodded in response to what she knew Tara was thinking. The bell rand and Elise was off to class. The evening had come quickly and Elise had done a good job at convincing Liz that she and Tara were driving to Tara's grandparents place. It was raining when Elise and Tara pulling up to the dim rest stop, but Elise saw Edward's car right away.

"Tomorrow morning at ten we will be here." Elise told Tara before getting out of the car and running in the rain to Edward's car. Slipping into the car she was met with a kiss. The two of them watched as Tara pulled back onto the highway towards her grandparent's house. Elise put on her seatbelt and sat back in the car as Edward pulled out of the rest stop and out onto the rainy highway. Elise glanced and saw he was driving at least 130 miles per hour. She decided that she wasn't comfortable with looking ahead while he drove so she turned to him. "I'm so scared."

"Of what?" he asked.

"Of Liz finding out anyways." She said softly as she bit her lip nervously.

"It's going to be okay." Edward said reassuringly and Elise did feel a little bit better.

It wasn't long before they pulled in front of his house and they got out of the car. Elise was in his arms in a matter of seconds as they walked into the house.

"We have the house to ourselves." He said softly into her ear. "Everyone else is gone hunting for the weekend."

Elise just nodded as they walked up the stairs and into his room. She sat on the couch and leaned into his arms when he sat as well. Elise just let her mind wander as she felt him plant kisses on her neck. She felt his mouth move the kiss up towards her ear and she suddenly felt his tongue flick over her ear and she felt shivers run down her spine. "Edward…" she finally spoke.

"Yes." He answered in a soft whisper in her ear.

"Before at Tara's…" she paused as the feeling of is breath on her neck. "We went well a little far and I truthfully have never, you know…had sex."

"I understand." He breathed and then she turned her head to look at him.

"I'm scared." Elise then said looking him in the eye.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to." Edward then said running his fingers through her hair. Elise smiled and quickly kissed him.

"I want to it's just that I don't know what precautions to take you know with…with a vampire." She then let out a small laugh and looked at him in the eyes still smiling. "I want you I really do."

Edward kissed her quickly, but fiercely. "I want you, too." He answered. "It it's any help I hunted before I picked you up just so I wouldn't lose any control with you since I knew we would be alone."

"Thanks." Elise said before kissing him back.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He said softly as he held her closer to his body.

"Thank you. I now really just want to enjoy being here with you." She said happily as she looked at him. "I love every moment I get to spend with you. I don't have all of the stress I have in my everyday life when I am with you, I just get to relax and be who I am without worrying about being judged or put down."

"I'm glad I make you feel that way." Edward said before placing a kiss on her forehead. Elise then placed her head on his chest and his fingers entangled themselves with hers as they lay there. Elise then drifted to sleep on his chest letting every worry she had in the world fade away with her slumber.

**A/N:** I don't want to seem like I am begging for reviews, but now I kind of am. I want to know any thoughts anyone has…please!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: A super great thanks to Dantegate for the review I really appreciate it

**A/N:** A super great thanks to **Dantegate** for the review I really appreciate it.

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 12**

It was the first day of Christmas vacation and Edward sat with Elise. They had started to meet in Adlewind a small community that Elise knew for sure wasn't populated by any wizard or witches. The day was cold as they sat in his car in a grocery store parking lot. Elise sat on her seat looking down. Edward could tell that she was nervous about the council meeting that was the next day. The closer they had gotten to the meeting the harder it had gotten on Elise who was still unable to talk to her parents about the hearing.

"You're worrying again." Edward then said as he placed a hand on her knee. Elise looked at him and he met her gaze quickly. These days she always looked like she was on the verge of tears and he hated seeing her look like that. Edward then smiled at her. "You told your parents you were Christmas shopping so you need to do some shopping."

"Yeah." Elise said with a simple nod. They got out of the car and Edward walked quickly to her where he put his arm around her waist. They went into a store and Elise looked through racks. He watched as she pulled out a scarf she knew her mother would like. They walked over to the glass display case where there were smoking pipes and she picked out one for her dad. Turning to Edward when she picked up the two items she sighed.

"Elise look at me." He said as he lifted her chin and looked at her in her eyes. "Don't worry about tomorrow."

The next day had come to fast and now the entire family was seated at a table in front of two separate panels. The lower level was made up of a mix of ten wizard and witches then the upper level was made up for four wizards and one witch who all seemed to look at the family with distaste. Looking around the room Edward felt a fear that was like no other as it seemed that his family was at a lost. Questions were thrown from many directions from the council and Carlisle seemed to answer them all perfectly. Next to the council there was a set of double door and Edward spotted a familiar face looking through the window, it was Elise who looked to be as nervous as he was even though he tried his best not to show it to the council.

"Boy at the end." One of the senior members spat. Edward's head immediately looked towards the council member that had addressed him.

"Edward." He said correcting the member.

"Whoever you are…" there was a short pause and quickly there was anger built up in Edward, but he glanced at Carlisle who immediately gave him a look that told him he should calm down. "How old are you in actual years and how old are you in your state?"

"I am one-hundred and nine and in my present state I am seventeen." He answered the council member without showing an ounce of his anger.

"You have no desire to expand your family?" asked a senior member who was at the end who looked down at the family. There was hatred on his face and in his voice as he spoke.

"No desire at all." Carlisle answered calmly.

"So none of you are here for the desire of human blood?" asked a junior member.

"Not at all, we want to have a normal existence with the people of the town we have moved to. We hunt only animals and almost always away from the town we live in. This satisfies our thirst so we won't desire human blood. We want to just co-exist happily." Carlisle answered. There was a moment where the members then whispered among themselves. Edward looked over towards the window to see Elise who was shaking. He had the desire to hold her in his arms and let her know it was all going to be okay.

"The council has made a decision." The senior member who was the only witch said. "We have voted unanimously that the Cullen family must relocate in order to keep our present standard of living." There was a cheer from the spectators and everyone was hugging and happily cheering. Edward suddenly felt dark, but then he heard a familiar voice and he looked to see that Elise had come through the door screaming.

"You didn't give them a fair chance. Here them out…Please!" Elise screamed as she ran out into the room, but she was suddenly grabbed by a man that Edward could only thing is her father. "EDWARD!" she screamed as her father proceeded to carry her from the room. At once Edward jumped from his seat and was at her in a second, but then he felt a strong pain rip through his body and he was suddenly on the floor with a man standing over him with his palm open. The man was placing some sort of spell over Edward to keep him from being anywhere near Elise.

"Elise!" Edward managed to yell with all his might and he continued to hear Elise's screams.

"Edward…Please give them a fair chance, they are great people, please…stop!" He saw Elise still fighting her father as he carried her back towards the doors that she had run through and before she was threw the doors she screamed at the top of her lungs. "EDWARD…I LOVE YOU!" and then she was gone through the doors, but he could still her screams that were becoming muffled. Struggling to pull himself up from the floor everything then went black…


	13. Chapter 13

Hidden Kisses At Midnight

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 13**

Feeling her entire body shaking Elise sat in front of her dad in their living room. He had been yelling at her, but it was mostly incoherent out of anger. Standing outside of the courtroom Elise didn't know what to do when they ruled against the Cullen family. There was nothing in their testimony that made them out be anything, but a kind family who just simply wanted to co-exist. The entire family she had been hopeful because they all had answered to her standard above and beyond perfection, but the council let their prejudices get in the way of seeing the truth as Elise saw it. Her emotions had taken her into that room and she let everything out. She wanted them to have a fair trial and she didn't want them to have to leave. The last thing she knew that she wanted was for Edward to know that she loved him. Now she was barely able to breathe as she sat listening to her dad.

"I have NEVER been so embarrassed in my life." He growled down at her. "First off we told you that you were not allowed to even come to the meeting and then you rush into the room like you haven't been raised properly and then…" he paused and turned away from Elise. "You profess your love for…for…for a vampire."

"I do love him." Elise said quietly now looking down at her fiddling hands.

"You do not!" her dad yelled at once looking at Elise who now had tears falling down her cheeks.

"I do!" she then said knowing that she had to claim her ground.

"Shut your filthy mouth." Her mother spat. Elise's eyes quickly flickered to her mother who was standing looking as enraged at her as she always did on a normal basis.

"You have no control over who I love." Elise then spat at both of her parents. She didn't really know what to say, but this was the first thing that came to her mind. She was now breathing extremely hard and she was still shaking. At that exact moment she didn't know what to do.

"The hell we do. Get out of my sight." Her dad spat angrily. Elise suddenly stood, but instead of going to her room she grabbed her car keys and was out of the house quickly. She heart her dad's voice yell after her, "Leave and you don't come back."

Elise was sure she felt her heart stop at that very second, but she kept towards her car. Getting inside she pulled away from the house and kept driving until she reached the Cullen house where all the lights were on. She saw Esme in front putting a box in one of the cars. Elise jumped out of the car once she stopped leaving the keys in the ignition. By the time she reached the house tears were falling down her face at a rapid speed and Edward was outside and within seconds she was in his arms crying.

"I want to come with you." She cried onto his chest not wanting to leave his presence.

"I…" he hesitated for a moment before speaking. "I don't know if that is possible."

"I don't want to live here without you." Elise said at once as she looked him in the eyes. He forced a smile at her and Elise knew that he was just as unhappy as she was at the moment. "When I left my dad said I can't come back so I have no where to go anyway."

"We would love to have you come with us." Said a voice and Elise looked to see Carlisle standing behind Edward. "But since you are a minor we can't just leave with you."

"I'm a minor by everyday US law, but my wizards and witches law I was an adult at 16." Elise explained. She felt Edward wiping away her tears and she looked at him. With everything inside she wanted to be able to stay with him and not be separated.

"Then it's up to Edward." Carlisle said as he walked towards the cars with a few boxes in hand to put in the cars.

Elise looked at Edward wanting him to say yes. She didn't know what she would do if he said no. She placed her head on his chest while he thought. She felt his hands run through her hair. "Alright." He said. Elise lifted her head and smiled before kissing him quickly. "We are leaving tonight so we have to get your things."

"Okay, can you take me home then?" Elise asked.

The two of them made their way to his car. Elise got inside and was silent the entire ride. She was afraid of what her parents were going to say when she came in. When they pulled into the driveway she got out of the car and Edward walked as far as he could go without hitting the charm that was placed on her house. She then looked back at him for a moment before walking up to the house. She had just made it to the front stairs when the door flew open and her mother stood there looking fierce.

"What brings you back here bitch?" her mother asked forcefully. "And with that?" her mother pointed to where Edward was standing at the end of the walk.

Taking a breath Elise just wanted to stay calm and not have anymore words with any of her parents. "I came to get my things." She said calming.

"Things?" questioned her father who was now at the door.

"I'm leaving with the Cullen family and I want to get my clothes and other things." Elise then said still calmly. She glanced back at Edward for a second before looking back at her mother and father who stood in the door looking extremely taken aback by her words. "Can I come in and get them?"

"Get them and leave my house!" her father spat before walking in the house. Elise walked past her mother who looked at her with disgust. Making her way up the stairs Liz walked out of a room shaking her head. Elise ignored her and continued towards her bedroom. Walking inside she took a visual look at everything and thought of what was important to take and what was not. In her closet she had kept certain things in plastic bins so she pulled them out and opened them. With a wave of her hand everything in the bins was now in a pile in the closet. She waved her hand at the clothes hanging in the closet and they were now folding themselves into the bins. There were a few items she took from different drawers in her room and books off of her shelf, but in the end she filled both bins with only the most important things before exiting the room with both bins floating in front of her.

Walking down the stairs she wanted to say something to her parents, but she didn't know what there was to say to them. They stood in the living room as she came down the stairs with her things. She watched them as they eyed her. "Bye." She spoke softly. "I love you both, I really do." She said, but they said nothing back.

Making her way outside she walked down the small pathway and to the car where Edward had already opened the trunk for her to put her bins. With a wave of both hands both bins were secure in the trunk. Edward closed the trunk and walked to open the passenger side door for her. Getting into the car Elise took one last look at the house before they were pulling away. When they made it back to the Cullen house Edward had told her to stay in the car and she did. She looked out of the window as they brought out the last of the boxes and all stood around talking. Edward then made his way back to the car and got inside.

"Jasper is going to drive your car." He said to Elise who had completely forgotten her car. She just nodded as they all started to pull away from the house. Elise simply just closed her eyes and laid back on the seat.

Waking up she noticed she wasn't in the car anymore, but in a bed and she could feel arms around her. She opened her eyes and looked at Edward who smiled at her. "Where are we?" she asked.

"A hotel for now. The weather decided to change and so it was going to be sunny we decided to stay inside at this hotel until nightfall." Edward said as he moved a strain of hair from Elise's face. She smiled at him and kissed him quickly.

"I'm happy now." She said as she continued to look at him. "All my worry is finally gone and I am truly happy. I just want to spend forever with you." She spoke with a yawn.

"You're still tired, go back to sleep. We will talk later." Edward said as he pulled her close to him. He then whispered against her hair, "I love you." Elise simply nodded with within moments she was back in her peaceful slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

Hidden Kisses At Midnight

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 14**

The days had passed and Elise awoke in what was now a bedroom she shared with Edward in the little town they had found themselves in. Stretching and slipping out of the bed she made her way into the bathroom where she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned on the water and splashed her face. She was going to be starting school that morning and that was what she least was looking forward to. The family had managed fake documents to say she was an adopted child and also they managed fake school records for her transfer. Elise walked out of the bathroom while she brushed her hair. Since it was all their first day of school the family had gone hunting before so Elise was left at home alone, but she really didn't mind. She walked over to the dresser where Edward had unpacked all of her clothes and she pulled out something to wear before making her way back to the bathroom for a shower.

After a hot shower Elise dressed and left out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. She was the only one who actually used the kitchen, but she was so glad they were willing to have her along. She pulled out a bag of bread and put a couple slices in the toaster. She stood around with a glass of orange juice while she waited for her toast. When it was finished she placed it on a plate and walked to the table to eat. Eating her toast she heard laughter coming from outside and she knew the family was home. She quickly finished her toast and jogged to the door to open it. She was greeting by everyone who was still standing by the cars laughing. She bit her lip as Edward approached her and grabbed her into his arms.

"Good morning." He said happily as she held her close.

"Morning." Elise said back. "Have fun?" she asked jokingly.

"Much fun." He answered as he led her back into the house. The two of them went upstairs and into the bedroom. Elise sat on the bed as Edward went through the drawers to get something to wear to school. She nearly felt her heart catch in her throat as he took his shirt off. No mater how many times she saw that sight it was always as if it was the first.

"I really don't want to go to school." Groaned Elise as she leaned back against the headboard. Edward walked over to the bed and sat next to her wrapping his arms around her. Elise snuggled into his arms. "I have a job interview after school."

"Job interview?" Edward questioned looking at Elise. "You don't need a job."

"Of course I do." She said at once. "I don't want to be free loading on your family and plus it is something to keep my occupied."

"I can keep you occupied." He said seductively as he began to kiss her neck. Elise laughed and moved away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm serious." She said looking at him.

"Where is it at?" he asked in defeat.

"Downtown. While all of you were gone I drove into town to look around and I saw a help wanted sign in the window of a small shop. Of course since it was Sunday it was closed so I called the number and left a message. I got a call back not much later. The shop is owned by an older woman who just needs a little help." Elise explained before glancing at the clock. "Looks like we have to get to school."

"Looks that way." Edward said as he lifted Elise from the bed and carried her downstairs. She laughed the entire time. Downstairs the others were waiting. Elise grabbed her book bag and they all left from the house.

The new kid in school feeling was one that Elise had never felt before until her first day at Cronterson High School. All day she received stares from people while she walked down the halls or when she sat in a classroom. The real downer of her day was that she only had one class with Edward and that teacher was a super organized person who assigned seats and so they weren't even allowed to sit together. At lunch someone ran into her and her tray flipped onto her clothes. Luckily Alice ran home to get a change of clothes for her. Elise found her first day to be a horrible first day of school.

Being glad that school was finally over Elise allowed Edward to drive her to the little shop where her interview was. She left him in the car with a kiss and made her way inside. The shop was very unique in that everywhere there were random vials of things and various objects around the room. To Elise it looked more between a mix of a old junky basement and a science lab Walking through she didn't seem to see anyone so she decided to call out.

"Hello." She called into the seemingly abandoned shop.

Suddenly there was a voice, "In back…come!" it called. Elise found her way to the back of the shop and in a small room sat an old woman. The woman was short and tubby with her gray hair in a messy bun. The woman smiled at Elise and then her eyes opened wide. "You." The woman said. Elise jumped, but did her best to say calm. "You're the Bernett girl."

"Excuse me?" Elise asked.

"You are the daughter of junior council member Bernett." The woman said now pointing at Elise and walking towards her.

"You're…a witch?" Elise questioned and then suddenly fear rushed over her body, if this was so then most likely the family would have to move again.

"Yes child…so you are the young witch who claimed her love for a vampire." The woman said as then clapped her hands in delight. Elise was now extremely confused to if the woman was angry or happy. "My dear, I am proud of you."

"Proud?" Elise questioned.

"Take a seat." The woman gestured towards a chair. "Let me get you some tea."

Elise took the seat and the woman poured her a cup of tea. Elise sat quietly and when the woman finished she sat across from Elise at the table. "I am Madame Winters." The woman said, but before Elise could speak the woman was speaking again. "And you are Elise Bernett." Elise simply nodded, but then finally spoke.

"How many witches are in this area?" Elise asked.

"Two." Madame Winters said. "You and Me." She said.

"There are no more?" Elise asked.

"Not in this area, I was sent here by the council because I too have known the love of a vampire." Madame Winters was now starring as if she was starring off into space. "When I was a girl about your age I fell in love with a vampire named Martin, he was the love that I had always dreamed of, but when my parents found out they forced me to marry a wizard. My husband and I had three children. I was so miserable being married to a man that I surely didn't love so one day I just got up and left. I was determined to find Martin and I did." Madame Winters had a smile now across her face and Elise sat still listening to her story. "My husband reported me missing to the council and they found me. I was banished from being in the area of other witches and wizards. Martin and I moved here."

"Martin is still here?" Elise asked.

"Yes, he lives in the woods in our cabin. The love of my life he is, but soon my life will be over and he will still be here." Madame Winters sighed, but then straightened up and looked at Elise. "Well you are here about the job, you got it."

"Thank you." Elise said happily.

"Just come after school and Saturdays until noon." Madame Winters said as she stood and then looked at Elise. "Hang onto the love of your vampire, if it is your true and destined love you don't want it to slip away."

"I won't." smiled Elise who was now excited to tell Edward and all of the Cullen family about Madame Winters.

"So you can start tomorrow." Madame Winters said. Elise stood and nodded and with another Thank You she was out the door.

Elise walked out to see Edward waiting by the car. She ran over to the car with excitement. "So you got the job I take it?" he asked.

"Yes and so much more I will tell you on the way home." Elise said as she got into the car.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** A super awesome thanks to**JustAlyse **for the great reviews!

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 15**

Everyday was a new adventure with Madame Winters and her crazy shop that never got any customers. Elise was surprised the place stayed open, but she knew that it was just something to keep Madame Winters busy. The day was freezing cold and Elise pulled her jacket around herself as she swept the floor in the little shop. It had been a day like anything other when she arrived Madame Winters had tea waiting and Elise sat with her for a while before sweeping and making displays for the store that no one ever came to. No matter how lame Elise liked her job just because of the talks with Madame Winters. In such a short time she had learned so much about this woman who was dismissed from the wizard and witch community because of her love towards a vampire. Finishing up the sweeping Elise went into the back where Madame Winters spent her time and sat down at the table with her.

"Madame Winters." Elise finally said after a moment of silence between herself and the older woman.

"Yes, Dear?" Madame Winters questioned.

"When you were younger with Martin did you ever considering letting him bite you to be like him?" Elise asked.

"Many times dear, but Martin convinced me it wasn't a good idea." Madame Winters said as she flipped through an old magazine that Elise had guessed that it might be from the early 1980s. "Have you considered it and what does Edward think?"

"I've thought about it a lot I mean I want to spend forever with him, but I've never talked to him about it because I know he will just say no. I can just tell that it won't be something he would be willing to do. I keep trying to figure out someway to spend forever with him and I keep coming up with nothing." Elise sat back in her chair.

Madame Winters then stood without a word and walked to a bookcase. Elise let her eyes follow the old woman. She then grabbed a book and brought it over to the table. She flipped through and opened to a page. She moved the book to Elise to read. Elise then began to read the page.

'_The Potion of Everlasting Life: The Potion of Everlasting Life will preserve you in the state that you are in forever. Some compare it to when a person is made into a vampire. The potion is a very complex one and was created in the late 1400s by a brilliant wizard by the name of Gilbert Yuntok who lived in Sweden for many years. He wanted to find a way to live forever and after many experiments he finally found the right mix to create The Potion of Everlasting Life. This potion is also known to be one of the most dangerous potions to ever try and create for any witch or wizard. Anyone who wishes to try is strongly cautioned of the danger. The ingredients and directions are below…_'

Elise's eyes widened as she finished reading. This was something she had never heard of and suddenly there was hope surging through her body. "This is amazing." Was all she said as she placed her hand over her mouth and then looked at Madame Winters who had a smile on her face.

"That's all you need to live forever with him." Madame Winters said.

"You mean I can actually do this?" questioned Elise.

"With my help, yes child." Madame Elise said. Elise was so surprised and she was so happy. She had never thought that she could live forever without having to resort to becoming a vampire and now all she needed to do was make this potion and she would live forever with Edward. Madame Elise glanced at the clock. "Look at the time girl. He must be outside waiting for you."

Elise then looked at the clock and gasped. It was already ten minutes after eight and she knew that Edward normally got there at eight exactly everyday. "Thank you, we can talk about this tomorrow." Elise said as she stood. She received a nod from Madame Winters. Grabbing her raincoat from the hook by the door Elise made her way through the shop putting on her coat and then was outside in the cold and wet night air. Just as always Edward was waiting for her in the car right out front. Elise jogged through the rain and got into the car where as always he greeted her with a kiss.

"Good day at work?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Great day." Elise said happily as she looked down at her legs. She normally did this while riding with him or any of the Cullen family members because of the speed they drove at. She hummed along to the song that was playing in the car. She had become so used to Edward playing the same music she had memorized just about all of it and always hummed as he drove for a second distraction.

"Home." Edward said as the car came to a stop. Getting out of the car Elise started walking up to the house and Edward's arms were around her in seconds. She leaned into his arms and walked into the house and she was hit with a smell. It was food. Edward had started to lead her into the kitchen and she gasped as she saw an entire dinner ready for her. "We have the house to ourselves so I thought I would crack out one of those cookbooks you love so much and I made you dinner."

"Amazing, thank you so much." Elise said happily as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

After dinner Elise sat in the bedroom reading a book. She was in Edward's arms as she read and he softly hummed in her ear. Closing the book she turned to him and smiled. "Thanks." She simply said.

"Thanks for what?" he questioned.

"For being wonderful." She said at once before kissing him. She placed her head back on his shoulder and sighed. "I've been thinking."

"What this time?" he asked playfully.

Elise turned to him and stuck out her tongue like a five year old. She then laughed and leaned back on him. "I want to be with you forever." She sighed again and inhaled his scent that always seemed to intoxicate her every time.

"I won't." he said at once sitting up. Elise turned to him he looked angry and it halfway scared her since she never normally saw him this way. His eyes looked like beads as he glared at her.

"No not that way." Elise said at once and at the moment she saw him instantly relax and his arms went right back around her. "There is this potion. Madame Winters showed it to be in a book. It allows the drinker to be preserved in their original state and live forever."

He sighed and didn't say anything. Elise wondered what he was thinking as she sat in his arms. She knew it was a touchy subject for him after the girl he was in love with when he lived in Forks. She hadn't talked to him about it, but Alice told her everything. Sometimes when Elise looked at him she could still see how hurt he was. She only ever just wanted him to feel better and not have the hurt anymore, but even though technically his heart didn't beat anymore it had still been broken. Elise moved in his arms to face him. Running her hands down his neck she ran it over the spot where Carlisle had bitten him. Her eyes darted to his hoping he would say something, but nothing came. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He then whispered back. There was another moment of silence before he spoke again, "I don't want you to rush into anything. Think everything over before making your decision."

"I will, I promise." She said before quickly changing the subject. "So Madame Winters invited all of us to her cabin on Sunday afternoon."

"Really?" questioned Edward.

"Yes she and Martin are very excited to have company and she says that Martin has been waiting for someone to play baseball with for a long time." Elise said.

"Alright then I will tell the others tomorrow and we will go." He said before kissing her. "You better get to sleep, you do have work in the morning."

"I don't do anything." Elise said.

"You still need to sleep." He said.

"Fine then." Elise said before kissing him one last time. She then turned so her back was against him and she pulled the blankets over her. "Goodnight."

Opening her eyes Elise felt alone. The room was completely dark and Edward wasn't next to her. She glanced over at the clock to see it was three in the morning. Hesitant for a moment she then pulled the covers from over herself and slipped out of the bed. Opening the door all the other lights seemed to be on. As she walked down the hallway she started to hear voices and she began to walk quickly towards them. She could tell the closer she got that the voices were the ones of the family. They must have returned. She finally made it to a point where she could hear them clearly.

"I don't see why we have to sacrifice things for her." Rosalie spat.

"Because we are." Edward said harshly.

"You two let's not talk about this now." Alice said interjecting the argument that had been taking place.

"We are going to talk about this more, we had to sacrifice so much when _Bella_ was around and you expect us to do the same with Elise, I'm not going for it. I say she leaves." Rosalie said. Elise placed a hand over her mouth to keep from making a noise. "Because she is a witch she already had us removed from one home!"

"Keep it down you might wake her up." Elise then heard Jasper speak for the first time.

"She only ever tired to help us, dear. She is a sweet girl who no can deny loves Edward." Esme then said softly in her motherly voice.

"I don't want her hear." Rosalie said as if it was her final statement.

"Well she is get over it." Growled Edward. Elise then heard rusling and then out of no where it seemed Rosalie was storming down the hall with Emmett right behind her. The two of them stopped as they spotted Elise who was standing with her hand still over her mouth and shaking. Rosalie shot her a dirty look before making her way up the hall. Emmett gave her a sympathetic look before then following Rosalie. Elise then jumped when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder and turned to see Edward behind her. "Sorry you had to hear that." He said.

A single tear fell down Elise's cheek and then she was swept up into Edward's arms. He took her back into their room and placed her on the bed. Sitting against the headboard Elise put her knees to her chest as she sat looking down.

"I didn't know the family felt that way about me." She finally said her voice shaking.

"Rosalie is the only one who feels that way." He then said as she sat with her and put his arms around her. Elise put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm I that much of a burden?" she asked looking up at him.

"No, never." He said speaking against her hair. "Get some rest we can talk about this later." He said softly. Elise shook her head.

"I want to talk about it _now_." She said softly with tears still falling down her face. "I feel so horrible. I mean I just want you and your family to be happy and if I am making anyone unhappy then maybe…" she paused and chocked out a sob. "Maybe I should just." She sobbed a couple more times before finishing her statement. "I should just leave."

Edward then pulled her closer to him and held her tightly. "You aren't going anywhere." He said. Elise simply just cried more. The hardest thing for her to think about at that moment was leaving him. She had never felt so much completion until she was with him and the thought of being without tore her into pieces. She tried to take deep breaths, but then she kept hearing Rosalie's words repeat themselves over and over in her head. The tears continued to flow and she cried onto his shoulder. She felt his arms around her and she never wanted to leave that spot. While crying she simply fell fast asleep in his arms.

**A/N:** Give me your thoughts…Review!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Thanks to **MyHeroin** and** JustAlyse **for the reviews on Chapter 15.

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 16**

Sitting and looking out at the rain from inside the small shop Elise thought about everything that had happened early that morning. When she got ready for work that morning she avoided Rosalie as much as she could and a few times she couldn't help, but pass her in the hall. It was freezing cold that day and as always there was nothing to do. Watching the rain Elise let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong dear?" Madame Winters asked as she walked up to where Elise sat with her forehead against the glass. Elise turned to Madame Winters.

"I woke up this morning and walked in on the family discussing me. Edward's sister Rosalie isn't that happy to have me around. She went on about how they are sacrificing by having me around." Elise said with a sigh.

"Does anyone else have a problem with you being with them?" Madame Winters asked as she began putting bottles from a box onto a shelf.

Elise got off the stool she was sitting on and began to help put the bottles up. "No, Edward just says that she is mad because she isn't the center of attention."

"I'd say to just let it go and run its course. She will get over it in time." Madame Winters said with a wink. Elise simply nodded and continued with the bottles before Madame Winters spoke again. "Martin is so excited for the visit. I am going to cook a wonderful meal for you and I and he is going to take them to play baseball and then later in the evening he has a hunting trip planned for them."

"They will love it. There hasn't been much to do so I know they will have so much fun." Elise said as she then peered out the window to see Edward walking up to the shop with a bag in his hand.

The front door to the shop opened and the little bell made its ringing noise. Elise walked from behind the counter and over to Edward who smiled at her. He held out a brown paper bag. "You didn't eat breakfast so I thought you would be hungry." He said. Elise opened the bag and peered inside to see doughnuts.

"Thanks." She said softly. Edward quickly kissed her. Elise then took him by the arm and pulled him to the counter. "Edward this is Madame Winters."

"Nice to meet you." Edward said to Madame Winters who put on her glasses to get a better look.

"Oh, I finally get to meet you. It's so wonderful. My husband Martin has a whole day planned for you and your family. He simply can't wait." Madame Winters said happily.

"We are all pretty excited also." Edward said. "Well I am going to get back home. It was great to meet you, see you tomorrow" He then turned and looked at Elise. "Eat please." He ran his thumb over her cheek before exiting the shop. Elise placed her hand over where he hand touched her face. Sitting back on the stool she pulled out one of the doughnuts.

"He really cares about you." Madame Winters said happily. Elise simply smiled to herself before taking a bite of the doughnut.

"I know." Elise said with a soft sigh.

The next day came quickly and just as Madame Winters had directed they followed her directions to her cabin in the woods. Elise wasn't expecting the cabin to be as beautiful as it was. Once she and Edward got out of the car the rest of the family followed in suit. Madame Winters waited at the door smiling at the family as they approached. Standing next to her was a man who looked to be in his late forties. His hair was dirty blonde with a few strands of gray. He wore oval classes and he stood with a smile. When Elise saw him he quickly noticed how beautiful he was just like the Cullen family. Elise was greeted with a hug from Madame Winters who smiled.

"Everyone this is my husband Martin." She said proudly.

"Wonderful to meet you all." Marin said in a smooth and heavenly like voice.

"You too." Most of the family and Elise chimed together.

"Well come on inside." Madame Winters said as she invited them all into the cabin.

As they walked in Elise looked around, the place was beautiful and everything was in its correct spot. Elise was sure it was so clean because of Martin who spent almost all of his time here and because Madame Winters wasn't the most organized of people. Not soon after they arrived Martin had taken the family out behind the cabin where they hiked out of sight to play baseball. Elise sat at the table with Madame Winters and Esme who had stayed behind. Madame Winters had made a huge lunch for herself and Elise.

"You place is beautiful." Esme commented as she walked past the mantle.

"Martin keeps it up." Madame Winters commented as she poured a cup of tea for herself. "I of course spend all my days at the shop and he is here so he frequently cleans."

"He can come by our place anytime, so can you." Esme said.

Elise simply listened to the women talk as she ate lunch. She could see herself with Edward forever nearly like Madame Winters and Martin, but Madame Winters had chosen not to stay with Martin for eternity. Sitting there Elise noted that more than ever she wanted to be with him forever. Finishing lunch Madame Winters took them on a tour of the cabin. Elise was in awe of the library collection that she had. Looking around Elise noticed a book on the desk that she had seen before. She picked it up and flipped through its old yellow pages.

"This is the book from the shop your showed me." She commented as Madame Winters made her way towards Elise.

"Yes, I brought it home so I could write up a shopping list." Madame Winters said as she pulled a paper containing a list out of a drawer.

Elise turned to Madame Winters, "Shopping list?"

"I plan to go to an apothecary next week sometime to get the ingredients for your potion." Madame Elise said happily. "I haven't shopped in so long. Well witch shopping of course."

"You're going to make it for me?" Elise asked with her face lighting up. Madame Winters simply nodded as Esme made her way towards them.

"Make what?" Esme asked.

"A potion, dear." Madame Winters said happily as she placed the list under the cover of the book and sat the book back on the desk. "So this little one can be with the man she loves forever." There was a visible twinkle in Madame Winters' eye.

Esme then turned to Elise. "Have you talked to Edward about this?" she asked.

"Some." Elise said biting her lip. "He says it is up to me as long and it doesn't involve me becoming a vampire."

"Fair." Esme comment.

They then heard footsteps in the front room. The three women made their way back into the front where they found the family and Martin all laughing. Elise made her way over to Edward who put his arms around her. "You had fun?"

"Great fun." He commented as he placed a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"So it's pretty dark now, are you all ready for a hunt?" Martin asked.

"Sure are." Jasper said.

"Well let's head out!" Martin said.

Edward squeezed Elise quickly before kissing her quickly and following everyone out of the door. The door closed behind him. Elise looked out of the window and everyone disappeared into the trees. She walked into the kitchen where Madame Elise was pouring herself a cup of tea. Elise leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She could still smell Edward on her clothes and she smiled to herself. She knew for sure that nothing was going to bring her down. She opened her eyes to see Madame Winters smiling at her.

"He makes you happy doesn't he?" Madame Winters asked.

"More than anyone could ever know." Elise said as she walked over to the table and sat down. "Do you ever miss your family Madame Winters?"

"From time to time. I know my parents have passed on, but I know my sisters are still living. Sometimes I wish I could write them. I know I could, but they were all so angry with me. I have Martin and he takes all of that pain away." Madame Winters said before taking a sip of her tea and then looking at Elise. "Do you miss yours?"

"I miss my dad." Elise said with a sigh. "The last few weeks before I left he wasn't himself with the whole vampire thing. He and I were really close until then. My mom and I never got along nor did I and my sister. I mostly just miss dad sometimes and my best friend Tara. She never knew I was a witch or anything, but other than that I told her almost everything."

"You should write her sometime or try and call her." Madame Winters said.

"Yeah it's worth a try." Elise said.

Nearly two hours passed and both of them sat on conversation. It was pretty late and Elise was getting a bit sleepy. When she couldn't sit up for much longer they made their way into the living room where Elise lied down on the couch. Her eyes were barely closed when the front door burst open causing her to jump right up. Edward was standing in the doorway, but he didn't look himself. He looked extremely angry and Elise could tell his eyes were pitch black. On very few occasions did she ever see his eyes look like that. Each time it scared her and at this moment she didn't know what to think. It was only seconds later that Alice came through the door also, but she looked lost and in a daze. Elise had seen this also when Alice was seeing something.

"We've got to go!" Edward said at once as he picked up Elise from the couch. "I really hope you are actually wrong about this one Alice." He spat. He hurried outside and threw Elise into the passenger side of the car.

"What on earth is going on?" Elise asked quickly with her heat beating quickly. Alice then jumped into the backseat. No one spoke as he drove. Elise wanted to know what was wrong.

"I want to find this out before the rest of the family does." Edward said as she swerved quickly to make it down the road that led to their house. Elise turned to him, but his head was forward and frozen. When they pulled in front of the house Elise heard him curse under his breath. Looking up she saw a old red truck in front of the house.

"What?" was all Elise managed to say.

"Elise stay in the car." He said quickly. He and Alice both got out of the car and ran into the house. Elise sat on the car not knowing what to feel. She didn't know if she was supposed to be afraid or anything. She started to tremble as she waited. The minutes started to pass and finally she couldn't take it. She quickly pulled off her seatbelt and slowly walked to the house. Making her way up the steps she could hear Edward yelling and then the voice of a woman that wasn't Alice. Elise walked to the front door and opened it. Edward stood frozen and then Elise turned to see a girl.


	17. Chapter 17

Hidden Kisses At Midnight

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 17**

Standing in the doorway Elise was confused. The girl stood there silently as Elise did also. Elise's eyes then flickered back to Edward. Everyone was totally silent including Alice who stood with her hands over her mouth. The first move was made by the girl who moved a strain of hair from her face. Elise attempted to control her breathing as she became very lightheaded. She felt herself move as if she was going to fall, but quickly she was in Edward's arms. She leaned against him and then looked up at him and then back to the girl who still hadn't moved.

"Hi, I'm Bella." The girl then said. Elise suddenly recognized this name and fear spread through her entire body because she knew this was the girl who had broken Edward's heart, but she still know that there was love for her that he held inside. Elise didn't say anything because there were so many scenarios going through her head, Scenarios that all included Edward leaving her for Bella. Her breathing then became heavy again as she felt tears in her eyes, but she held them in with all her might. "I shouldn't have come." The girl said softly.

"Why did you come here?" Edward then asked with this teeth clenched together.

"I made a mistake. I was trying to hold on to something that I didn't want because of my love for my family, but with that I guess I…" she paused for a second and wiped away a tear that had feel down her cheek. "I lost your love. Edward I love you and I wasn't happy so I knew I had to find you."

Elise then felt herself shaking. She didn't want to be selfish or a brat, but to her Edward was hers and no other girl was going to just come in and take her from him. Edward turned to Alice. "Take her upstairs." Edward said to Alice. Alice took Elise by the arm and Elise didn't argue she just continued upstairs starring ahead. She wasn't sure if it was actually happening.

Alice took her into her and Edward's bedroom and helped her to the bed. Elise sat on the bed and let the tears that had been waiting fall. "Is..Is he going to pick her?" Elise then asked.

"His mind keeps changing." Alice said simply. Elise knew she was telling her the truth, but the truth scared her. There was a fifty perfect chance he would pick her and then a fifty percent chance that he wouldn't. She sat on the bed with her knees to her chest and looked down.

"If it's okay can I be alone?" Elise asked.

"Yeah." Alice said as she stood and walked out of the room.

Elise rocked back and forth on the bed as she sat. She was afraid of what was to happen. Just hours before she was celebrating with Madame Winters that she was going to take the step to be with him forever, but now there was a chance that it wasn't going to happen that way. She thought of where she would go if he picked Bella. There was no way that she could go crawling back to her parents. She could be humiliated especially with her mom who would shove it in her face everyday. She thought maybe if she returned home she could live with Tara's family who always welcomed her. There was also the option of living with Madame Winters and Martin. Every possibility of where to stay scared her because either way she wouldn't be with Edward.

Not being sure of how much time had passed Elise slipped out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She heard voices that she recognized at once belonged to Edward and Bella. She stood at the foot of the stairs and then sat down as she listened. She calmed her breathing knowing Edward might know that she was there. A thought went across her mind and she waved her hand. She had made sure he couldn't hear her at all putting up a silent shield spell. Listening she walked closer to the kitchen where she saw Edward sitting at the table across from Bella.

"It took you all this time to realize you wanted me?" he asked angrily.

"I knew the moment I made my choice." Bella said looking down and then at Edward. "I wanted to make my family happy and have more time with them."

"I offered you more time." Edward growled.

"I know." She then answered. She then stood from her chair. Elise assumed she was going to leave, but she walked to Edward and kissed him. Elise held onto the wall wanting to interrupt, but she knew she couldn't. Suddenly Edward stood and Bella stood away from him starring at him. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "So that girl…"

"Elise." He corrected.

"Elise…are you and her?" Elise knew exactly what Bella wanted to ask.

"Yes." Edward answered quickly.

"Do you love her?" Bella asked.

"Yes." He said slowly, but then spoke again. "I don't know, you coming her sort of changes everything and I don't like this feeling."

Elise felt tears fall down her face. She then made her way upstairs not wanting to hear anymore. Her breathing was quick as she grabbed her backpack from the closet and started throwing clothes into her bag. She wasn't sure of where she was going or what to do as she packed her clothes. The spell had obviously worn off because as she ran down the stairs Edward ran from the kitchen. He grabbed Elise who was now hysterically crying. She struggled to pull herself away from him.

"Get off me!" she screamed through her tears.

"Elise calm down." She said softly in her ear.

"You obviously would rather be with her just let me go!" she screamed.

"She's gone." Edward then said as he continued to hold onto Elise. "She's gone. I told her I wasn't going to ever leave you." Elise stopped screaming, but there were tears still falling from her face. She looked at him and he smiled at her. "I told her I love you and would never leave you." He whispered in her ear. Suddenly Elise was breathing quickly and everything went black.

Opening her eyes Elise noticed she was in her bedroom with Edward's arms around her. The sun was bright and shinning through the windows. The rays of the sun lit the room and reflected off of Edward who was sparking beautifully. Elise sat up in the bed and wiped her eyes. She realized that she suddenly felt lost. Everything that had happened seemed like a dream She turned to Edward who simply flashed a smile.

"What is real?" Elise asked. Edward simply nodded and Elise gasped. "You picked me?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course." He said in a matter-of-factly tone. "I love you more than anything." He whispered and kissed her. Elise wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her with deep passion. He positioned himself over her as he kissed her. Elise moved am arm behind him as they kissed she looked into his eyes and moved her lips away fro a moment.

"What did you do with my bag?" Elise then asked.

"I unpacked it of course." Edward said before moving to kiss her neck. Elise relaxed and smiled to herself. She knew from that moment that she wanted to and was going to be with him forever.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 18**

The sun decided to stay out for a few days to Elise had to go to school and work on those days alone. She felt to alone at school sitting at lunch by herself and walking through the halls alone. It was lunch time on her second day alone and she sat at the usual table alone. She moved her fork through what the cafeteria claimed to be spaghetti as she sat. Taking a sip of her juice she sighed and at once she heard the sound of trays being sat onto the table and she looked up to see three girls. She had seen them around before and she was sure that she had some classes with two of them. Of the three girls two of them were blonde and the other had dark brown nearly black hair. All girls wore matching necklaces. One of the blondes was first to speak.

"Hi, I'm Amy and this is Vivian." She pointed to the girl with the nearly black hair. "And this is Jenny." She then pointed to the other blonde. "We always notice you with the other ones who sit here and we saw you here yesterday by yourself."

"Yeah, Hi." Elise managed through her shock that someone was actually talking to her.

"Can we sit with you?" asked the girl who was pointed out to be Vivian.

"Sure." Elise said and at once all three girls sat down at the table. They didn't have the gross school lunch on their trays, but they had plates that looked to be real china with a perfectly placed and real looking meal. "That's a lunch." Elise said as she starred at their food and then glanced back at hers.

"My mom simply thinks the food here is horrid." Amy said as she picked up her fork and on her wrist a mix of bracelets chimed as they hit one another. "She made sure that us girls got a proper lunch here everyday. It's delivered promptly at twelve." She announced proudly.

There was a moment of pure silence while the girls ate and Elise continued to just move her food around the plastic plate. She glanced around and saw a few people starring at her table. She bit her lip and looked down for a second before one of the girls then spoke again. "So why aren't the rest of your family here?" Elise looked up to see who asked the question and she saw Vivian looking at her intensely.

"They have all seemed to pick up some type of bug, except me." Elise said in a half cheerful tone.

"That sucks." Amy commented before placing her fork down and then looking at Elise. "So the word is that all of you are adopted, but you seem to be dating one of your adopted brothers?"

Elise gasped and then recovered quickly. "Edward." She spoke and the girls nodded. "Well he and I were dating before I was adopted. While dating I was really close with his family and my parents were killed in a car crash." She paused to add a dramatic affect to her lie. "After his parents adopted me since I had no other family."

"That was so sweet of them." Jenny then said speaking for the first time. Elise simply nodded before Jenny spoke again. "Is it weird living with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Elise admitted. "A little, but we've gotten used to it."

"Lucky you to live with all of those smoking hot guys." Vivian said as she fanned herself in effect.

"My gosh they are so cute." Amy said.

Elise simply laughed at their comments before taking a sip of her juice. She knew for sure that Amy was the ring leader by the way the other girls followed her lead. "So I've seen you go into that creepy shop downtown that the old lady owns. Is it as creepy as it looks?"

"It's not bad." Elise said happily. "I work there actually. Madame Winters is a sweet woman. The shop is just really a hobby of hers." Elise said. Just as Elise finished the bell rang. "Better get to class."

"Yeah. So we will totally see you around. We should have some girl time someday." Amy said as she stood and the other girls followed in suit. Elise nodded before picking up her tray and going off to her next class.

A few weeks passed and the sky was back to being gray as usual. Elise sat on a stool in the shop alone. Madame Winters had gone off to the apothecary to get the ingredients for the potion. The closest apothecary was a few hours away so Elise was expected to care for the shop for the day. Sitting around she looked out of the window and she saw her now new friends walking up to the shop with bags in their hands indicating that they had gone shopping as they always did.

"Hey!" all three of them said as they entered the shop.

"Hi." Elise said as she walked from behind the counter. She had spent the entire afternoon dusting and pretty much just sitting around bored since Madame Winters wasn't there.

"What do you sell here anyways?" Vivian asked.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea. Nobody ever comes in." Elise said with a laugh. Just in the past few weeks Elise was happy to get to know these three girls. It was a huge change to have some friends who were her actual age and human. She was especially encouraged by Edward to hang out with the girls as most she could. Some days it seemed like he was pushing her out of the house just to hang out with them.

"So I was thinking that we should so have a sleepover tonight, my parents are out of town and it would be a total blast." Amy said at once breaking the silence that had taken place.

"It's a school night." Elise commented and Amy just shrugged at the thought. "I will ask Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Elise then said as she grabbed the duster from the counter and hung it up where it belonged. "I better start closing up."

"I have to go by the school and take the money from the cheer fundraiser and then I will meet everyone back at my place in a few hours." Amy said. Everyone else nodded in response including Elise.

"See you tonight." Jenny said as the three girls exited the store. When Elise finished locking up she walked down the dark street to her car.

Driving down the dirt road to the house she noticed Alice's car out front. Elise shrugged as she got out of the car and walked up into the house. Alice and Jasper were in the living room with a couple suitcases. "What's going on?" Elise asked.

"We are taking a short trip." Alice said happily.

"Their anniversary of course." Edward said as he walked into the living room.

"Have fun." Elise said as she felt Edward's arms slip around her waist. Alice responded, but Elise didn't get time to respond because Edward had swept her into his arms and carried her upstairs. "What is up with you?"

"Excited to see you." He growled in her ear. Elise giggled. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Boring. Madame Winters went out of town so I basically spent my time at the shop doing nothing." Elise said.

"You could have called me, you would have had something to keep you busy." He said as she pulled off her jacket and started to kiss her neck.

Elise rolled her eyes. "Yes make-out in the back office…real classy."

Edward didn't respond. He pulled her closer to him as he then kissed her full on the lips. He quickly slipped off her shirt and planted kisses down her torso. Elise giggled as his lips delicately touched her skin. He moved back to her lips and kissed her harshly. Elise could feel him becoming more fierce by the second as he kissed her. Pretty soon Elise was exhausted as she lay in his arms. She knew she was going to have to talk to Madame Winters about what had been on her mind.

Waking up in the morning Elise glanced at the clock and then cursed under her breath. She had fallen asleep the night before and she was supposed to have gone other to Amy's house for the sleepover. After making out with Edward for nearly two hours she had been exhausted and sleep had taken her quickly. After getting ready for school Elise got into the car with Edward and they were off to school, but something was different as they pulled up. All the students stood around in the parking lot and it looked to be every police car in the small down around the school. There was yellow tape that separated the students from the building. Getting out of the car Edward and Elise walked over to the crowd.

Elise spotted Vivian who was talking to a police officer. The officer walked away and Elise saw tears in Vivian's eyes. She then walked over to Vivian. "Hey Viv, what's going on?"

"You didn't hear?" Vivian asked with tears falling from her eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot red and it took her a moment because she was gasping for air. "There was a fire in the gym last night. After they put it out they found a body and this morning it was identified…" she paused and then coked out her last statement. "It was Amy!"

Gasping Elise placed her hands over her mouth and stood in awe. She had just seen Amy and she was supposed to be at her house the night before. Before she could talk Vivian was talking. "The police might want to talk to you also. They talked to me and Jenny. I told them about the sleepover. Me and Jenny showed up and she wasn't home so after waiting for almost an hour and trying her cell phone we went home."

"I ended up falling asleep." Elise said. Elise didn't even notice that Edward wasn't by her side the entire time, but at once she felt his hands on her waist and he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"We need to get home." He whispered.

Before she could say something to Vivian a teacher was talking to Vivian. Letting Edward lead her to the car she was in shock. She couldn't believe that Amy had died.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thanks to **FashionFreak202** for the review!

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 19**

Speeding down the road Elise turned to Edward who was dialing on his cell phone. She wasn't going to ask because she knew she was going to find out what was going on pretty soon. Over and over he dialed and redialed the number he was trying to reach. Elise was still trying to attempt to understand what could have happened. How could Amy have ended up dead? Who would kill her? Amy was one of the most loved people in school. When Elise joined the clique she noticed that there were other girls who looked at them with longing and they only ever just wanted to be included. Could the jealously of someone been so horrible that they would go to lengths of killing her?

"Dammit Alice pick up!" growled Edward as he slammed the phone closed. They pulled up to the house and Edward jumped out. He quickly helped Elise out and ran into the house. Elise struggled to keep her balance as he placed her back on her feet in the house.

In the house the rest of the family sat in the living room. Elise noticed at Carlisle was pacing back and forth. She saw Rosalie and Esme whispering in a corner. Elise bit her lip as she stood at Edward's side wondering what was going on.

"Did you reach Alice and Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"No the cell must be out of range." Edward said as he led Elise to the couch.

"So I think its happening. Alice said she saw it, but she wasn't exactly sure since they kept changing their minds, but at last thought before she left they had decided not to." Carlisle said as he continued to pace the room.

"What's going on?" Elise asked.

"Your friend Amy was well killed by a vampire." Edward said. Elise starred at him unbelieving.

"How do you know?" Elise asked.

"Alice kept seeing vampires deciding to come and then changing their minds. When you and Edward it was confirmed." Carlisle said.

"Confirmed how?" Elise then asked. She looked from Carlisle to Edward waiting for an answer from one of them, but they both seemed to be in thought for a second before she got an answer.

"When we got to the school of course we could tell something was wrong and when I got out I could smell it. The scent was very strong. Then when you were talking to Vivian I ran inside and I saw the entire scene. It was obvious." Edward then said. Elise just sat there starring. It had never crossed her mind that another vampire would ever come anywhere near or be so violent.

The rest of the day was spent at the house. Madame Winters and Martin came to the house not soon after and Martin discussed with the family a plan. Martin told them besides when they arrived there had only ever been another instance where a vampire entered the city. Martin talked about how he would patrol the city at night until he finally got rid of the vampire that was killing cattle. Elise sat and listened quietly. As projected by Vivian the police had come to talk to Elise who told them all about the sleepover and that she had fallen asleep at home and forgot to even go. Most of the house remained quiet for the rest of the night. Edward was still trying over and over to reach Alice.

Days had passed and Amy's parents had decided that they didn't want to have a service and they would scatter Amy's ashes over the river that ran just outside town. Going to school and work Edward barely let Elise out of his sight. Elise understood that he was just trying to project her. It had seemed like everything was quiet until the woman who owned the local bakery was found burned inside of the bakery that next Monday morning.

"This is getting out of control." Carlisle said as he read the morning paper.

Everyone in town was already on high alert knowing that a murderer was running around their small community, but they didn't know the extent of the danger. Elise sat at the kitchen table with a plate that Edward had cut oranges up for her.

"Elise I think it would be safe for you not to say at the house." Carlisle said. Elise turned to him confused.

"He's right." Edward then said speaking up. "We talked with Martin and Madame Winters. Martin is going to rid the place of his scent as best he can and you will go stay at their cabin with Madame Winters. It's best for if whoever this is comes to our place." Elise simply nodded and with that she was quickly packed up.

Sitting in a guest room at Madame Winters' cabin she flipped through a scrapbook she had started to work on. She had a shoebox that had been piling up with pictures and she decided it was best she did something with them so she started a scrapbook. She laughed at a picture she had taken of Edward when he was caught off guard. Closing the book she placed it back in her suitcase and walked over to the window. The night was a warm one and she knew that meant it was going to rain pretty soon. There was a knock on the door and she turned to see Madame Winters standing at the door.

"Hello." Madame Winters said as she stood in the doorway for a second before walking into the bedroom. "Comfortable?"

"Very much." Elise said.

"The potion is coming along great." Madame Winters said. "I am brewing you another potion also that would be good for you to do at least a week before it."

"What kind is it?" Elise asked.

"I've taken it. Since of course you live with and will live forever with vampires it is best that we make your blood unwanted by them. Especially for what you talked to me about." Madame Winters said with a wink.

Elise gasped and then nodded. Not knowing how to approach the topic she had finally come out and asked Madame Winters about sex with a vampire. She knew that there was the possibly of Edward going out of control and she was afraid of it and she wanted to know of away to help. Madame Winters had told her about a potion to make her blood unwanted so that the scent of her blood wouldn't take over his mind while they were together.

"So I made dinner." Madame Winters said. "Edward told me you really like Mexican food so I whipped some up for you."

Elise shook her head. "He insists on spoiling me." She laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thanks for the review: **flossiemae**.

So basically now I am trying to figure out how to end the story. I was thinking of ending like two chapters or so after she has the potion. There will be an Epilogue, but then that will be the end sadly. Thanks to everyone who is reading though. You are all freaking awesome!

_**Hidden Kisses At Might**_

**Chapter 20**

The days of pure fun had become days of boredom for Elise. After long there wasn't much to do in the cabin. Madame Winters spent most of her time working on the potions for Elise so Elise sat on her room. She had finished all of her homework that Vivian had email to her. The Cullens apparently had made up a story about Elise going to visit her ailing grandparents who lived in Alabama. It was driving Elise crazy that the only contact she had with Edward was over the phone and the conversations were never to long. It was now a Thursday late afternoon and Elise sat in the living room with a book. She glanced over at the end table that had a vase full of dead wildflowers. Looking outside she saw a groove of beautiful wildflowers that lined the path near the trees. Slipping on her jacket and scarf she slipped out of the front door. The cold air hit her face and she pulled her scarf closer to her neck. Walking over to the grove a thought stuck in the back of her mind. Edward had warned her over and over to not go outside, but being stuck in the cabin was driving her absolutely insane. Walking to the grove she stopped for a second, but the continued. She started picking flowers at the edge and slowly as she picked she was inside the tree line. She continued to pick the flowers that grew all around the trees. Suddenly she heard the sound of a snapping stick and she looked up.

Standing a few trees away was a man and Elise could tell at once he was a vampire. His skin was extremely pale and he was extremely gorgeous, but on his face was the look of hunger. Elise felt her heart catch in her throat as she opened her hands and all the flowers dropped to the ground. She knew that it was no help for her to run because he would instantly catch her. She had glanced down at her feet and then her head shot back up. When her head shot back up she made eye contact with him and he smiled a very sinister smile. Abruptly Elise felt as if she didn't have control over her mind or body. There was a glint in his eyes and something inside gave her a desire for him. Slowly her feet started to move. Elise then found herself walking towards him. He continued to look her straight in her arm. She then heard a yell, but it sounded so muffled to her. She then was hearing a smooth voice in her mind.

"Come to me." The voice said in a velvety tone that was extremely seductive. The voice was again talking to her. "Beautiful human creature, come to me."

Then Elise heard the muffled yell again through the seductive tone in her head, but she couldn't make out what it was saying. Her body still moved to the man who stood with a hand out. Elise felt her right hand rise as if she was going to take the man by the hand. At this moment she suddenly began to panic, but her body wouldn't let her act on it. She was still moving towards him with her hand out towards his hand. The yell then came again louder and Elise could finally make it out. The yell was of Edward's voice.

"Elise stop!" he yelled. Elise felt her heart beating faster and faster. Suddenly she felt herself able to move and she turned her head towards where the yell was coming and she saw Edward who seemed to be held back by an invisible shield.

"Ignore him beautiful creature. Come to me." The velvet voice said in her head and Elise continued towards the man. She was now right in front of her hand his hand that was held out took her hand. She felt his cold and hard arms wrap around her. She felt his hands run smoothly down her body seductively. Her breathing was hard and panicky, but her body wasn't reacting. Suddenly she felt a cool breath near her neck and then the feel of a cold tongue over her neck. Then she felt something hard on her neck as if there were teeth on her neck. At once her body was thrown back onto the ground. Her eyes closed and when they opened she had control of her body. She sat up and saw Edward pinning down the man.

She then felt a sharp pain than ran through her arm. She winched as she moved with her right hand to pull herself up. She then used her left arm and there was no pain. She backed up as the struggled moved her way. Edward and the man were both intensely growling at one another. Without any such warning the man now had Edward pinned down. His elbow was on Edward's throat as he attacked him.

"Edward!" screamed Elise, but in less than a second the entire Cullen family had arrived. Alice ran towards Elise and picked her up. Elise was suddenly inside of the cabin and on the couch. The pain in her right arm was extremely intense and tears were falling from her eyes.

"It's going to be alright." Alice said in her normal cheerful tone that helped Elise a lot. Her heartbeat had begun to get back to normal and she didn't feel racy anymore. "Looks like he grazed you." Commented Alice who was looking at Elise's neck.

"Oh my." Was all Elise could say, but then Alice smiled.

"It's alright. It was just barely a graze. You'll have a permanent scar, but it wasn't enough to cause any change." Alice commented as the door opened and Carlisle walked in with Esme and Rosalie behind him.

"Is everyone okay?" Elise asked.

"Everyone is fine. The rest are out there taking care of him, but its fine." Carlisle said as he walked over to Elise. "Let's make sure you are fine."

"I think my right arm is broken." Elise said.

"Let's see." He said as he took her arm. Elise winced in pain as he looked at it. "We will have to take care of that. You were grazed I see. At least it was just a graze. We will take you to the hospital now and get that arm fixed up." He said. Alice stood and helped Elise from the couch. They walked outside to the car and went straight to the hospital.

Elise sat on her bed looking down at her cast. Alice of course made sure she was the first to sign it. The door to the bedroom opened and Edward walked in holding Elise's suitcases that she had taken with her to stay with Madame Winters. She didn't say anything afraid he was going to be upset with her. She bit her lip as he sat the suitcases down and closed the door behind him. She watched him as he made his way to the bed and sat next to her. Instantly his arm was around her waist.

"Feeling okay?" he asked. She nodded as she felt his finger under her chin. He turned her head towards him and he flashed his million dollar smiled that in turn made her smile. "What's what I wanted to see." He said before quickly kissing her.

"Sorry I went outside." Elise blurted out suddenly.

Edward simply smiled and kissed her again. "I know." He said softly. "In a way it was a good thing. We got rid of him."

"True, but now I'm scared." Elise said.

"Why?" he asked.

"What if more of them come. I mean now we know that it is a possibility." Elise said as she looked at Edward. She knew he was thinking just because he knew him that well, but on his face it looked nothing like he was thinking.

"We will deal with it then." He then said before kissing her again. "I've got to sign your cast." He said in a whisper against her lips. Elise simply nodded before he kissed her again. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, a bunch." Elise said with a smile. She allowed him to hold her in his arms as he laid down on the bed. Elise snuggled deeper into his arms never wanting to leave them ever again.

"So how'd you break your arm in Alabama?" Edward asked with a laugh.

"We will have to come up with a good story won't we?" questioned Elise. She then turned her body to where she was facing him. He smiled at her and Elise smiled back. "So Madame Elise is almost done with the first potion."

"What's that one for?" Edward asked.

"Well if I ever bleed around you or any of your family my blood won't have a scent when it comes out. It will be like water." Elise explained.

"That's amazing." He said.

"Truly amazing." She said before kissing him with deep passion. "Also just in case I am bitten nothing will happen and." She paused and then looked him in the eyes and a sly smile went across her face. "We can finally break those boundaries."

"Really now?" he asked with one of his eyebrows cocking up. Elise just nodded him response before he kissed her the same way she had just kissed him. He then looked her in the eyes. "You need your sleep." He said.

"I want to stay awake." Elise protested like a five year old child being told she couldn't stay up past her bedtime.

"You had a big day and you need your rest." He said looking at her.

At once Elise gave in like she always did. She kissed him quickly. "Alright dad." She said playfully. She then laughed as his finger touched her nose.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." She said happily before letting him pull her closer to him. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She listened to the silence in his chest and she slowly drifted to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews **MyHeroin** and **Robo-Kyo** they make me happy.

To answer your question **Robo-Kyo** it is any amount and I sort of just veered away from that because in the end it would mostly be Edward having to suck it out and it reminded me too much of the Dance Studio scene in the first book so I sort of just ignored that little detail.

_**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**_

**Chapter 21**

Elise walked through the halls of the school with Edward who insisted that he carry her books even though she still had a free arm. She just smiled and allowed him to carry them for her. Her cast was quickly filling up with signatures of her classmates. She spent most times she did talking to other people explaining what happened to her arm. The story ended up being that while in Alabama at her grandparents she went on a fishing trip and actually tripped and fell on her arm. Each time she told the story she wanted to laugh. School was over and Edward walked with her to the car. Getting inside Elise put her head back and closed her eyes. She could feel eyes on her so she opened her and turned to see Edward just looking at her.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

Elise simply laughed before speaking. "Everything." She commented.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault so don't apologize." Elise simply said. She sighed and then turned away from him. She looked out of the window to see some of the other students passing by and walking to their cars. "This is huge and it just really hit me."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." He said as he took his hand and made her face him.

Just biting her lip she sighed. "I want to." She said and then she smiled. "So then all my dreams can come true." Elise quickly changed the subject. "So the Spring Dance is Saturday. I was thinking of buying us tickets."

"You want to go?" Edward asked.

"Of course. You act like I didn't." she looked at him and then he looked down.

"Sorry." He said.

"Sorry what?" she asked with concern.

"I was so used to not going I guess. Bella hated dances." He then said.

"I'm not her." Elise simply said as she looked away from him and back out the window.

"Sorry for bringing that up." He said as he started the car. Elise simply nodded as she looked out the window. Quickly he pulled from the parking lot and they were flying down the road in no time. Elise turned and looked at him. His face was sad.

"I guess me and Alice should go shopping for our dresses then." Elise said happily to bring him back to his happy self.

"Yeah." He said quickly not turning to her. He then stopped the car in front of the house. "I have go to somewhere, but I will see you later." He spat.

"Edward." Elise then said, but he never looked at her. "I'm sorry for making you think about her. I didn't think the dance would be a touchy subject."

"It's alright. I just want to spend some time alone." He said finally turning to her. Elise quickly kissed him.

"Alright. See you later." She said before getting out of the car. She watched as he sped off down the road.

Walking into the house Elise was greeted by Madame Winters and Martin who were there on a visit. Elise was greeted with hugs from them and then from her purse Madame Winters pulled out a vial and handed it to Elise. Looking up at Madame Winters a smile spread across her face.

"Is this it?" she asked.

"Just the first one. This is the resistance potion. You won't be able to take the other one until your arm is healed." Madame Winter said.

"Why until my arm is healed?" Elise asked as she sat down on the couch across from Madame Winters and Martin.

"It preserves you exactly how you are when you take it so if your arm is broken then you will forever have a broken arm and I don't think you want that." Madame Winters said with a smile.

"Can I take this one now?" Elise asked.

"Please." Carlisle said as he entered the living room. "The whole family is gone on purpose so we can test it though I am surprised that Edward isn't here."

"We had some problems in the car." Elise said.

"You had a fight?" he asked.

"Not a fight I was talking about the Spring dance and he got touchy on the subject of dances because Bella didn't like dances. He just told me he needed to be alone." She said with a sigh.

"It will take a little time for him to fully get over her." Carlisle said. "So if you are ready we can do the potion."

"Ready." Elise said as she opened the vial. She hesitated for a moment and then swallowed it down. For a quick second it burned in her throat and she coughed, but then suddenly a cold feeling rushed over her body from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She started to shiver and everyone watched. Then she stopped shivering and sat there for a moment feeling her heart beat fast, but it then slowed backed to it's normal pace.

"How are you feeling?" Madame Winters asked.

"Fine." Elise said.

"I think we are ready." Carlisle said. He took a razor from a case and handed it to Elise. "Just make a small cut on your arm."

Elise simply nodded. She closed her eyes as she put the razor to her skin. As she ran it over her skin she felt a sharp pinch and she squeezed her eyes closed. She then felt the feeling of wetness over her arm and she opened her eyes. Looking down at her arm there was a small bit of blood trickling down. She then looked up and saw Carlisle with a smile on her face. She waited for someone to speak.

"That's amazing. I can't smell a thing." Carlisle said.

"I can't either." Martin said.

"I think it's worked." Madame Elise said.

Carlisle handed Elise a towel for her to wipe her arm. He then handed her a band-aid that she patched her arm up with. "So it worked." Elise said amazed.

"Step one is finished." Madame Elise said happily as she hugged Elise who was still in total and complete shock that it was working.

Glancing at the clock Elise noticed it was after midnight. All of the family had returned home except for Edward. She yawned as she waited for him. Finally she decided that she wasn't going to wait for him anymore so she waved her hand and the light instantly went out. She slipped into the cold bed alone with a sigh. Closing her eyes she drifted to sleep and then morning came too quickly for her. Opening her eyes she noticed she was still alone, but then rolling over she noticed that there was a card next to her. She opened the card and read the note.

_Beautiful Elise_

_I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday and I want to do something very special for you. You mean everything to me and you are my everything. Get dressed and meet me downstairs._

_With All My Love_

_Edward_

Smiling Elise slipped out of bed and over to the closet to pick out something to wear. She took a quick shower and dressed. Making her way down the stairs she saw that there were white roses everywhere. She sighed at noticing he remembered that her favorite flower was a white rose. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked around, but no one was to be found and suddenly she saw Edward walking from the kitchen smiling at her and holding a yellow rose. He handed her the yellow rose.

"What's all of this?" she asked.

"To say sorry." He said as he took her in his arms. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do." She said before kissing him quickly.

"Let's go." He said as he picked her up. Elise laughed as he carried her from the house and to the car.

Not long after they were sitting in the middle of a field on a blanket. Elise leaned into his arms as they lay on the blanket. She played with a flower in her hands as she thought. Turning to him she smiled as he smiled back down at her. He ran a hand down the side of her face before pulling her into an intimate kiss.

"I hear the potion worked." He said as he broke the kiss.

"It did." She said with a smile, but then she frowned. "I can't take the next one until my arm heals."

"It won't be long." He said before kissing her neck and this whispering into her hear. "As long as you are in my arms I am okay." He continued to kiss along her neckline and then Elise suddenly felt him stop. She opened her eyes and he ran his fingers over the mark on her neck that was left. Elise turned and looked him in his eyes and then kissed him fully on the lips. His arms pulled her closer as he deepened this kiss, but then he quickly broke it. "Let's see if this potion works, shall we?" he winked before kissing her again. As they kissed his lips parted and his tongue slipped into her mouth. At first Elise gasped at the feeling of his cold tongue in her mouth. As the kiss deepened she moaned. His hands tangled into her hair. Elise grabbed him around the neck to keep her hold on him. Exhausted Elise pulled away from the kiss.

"I think it works." She said out of breath looking him in the eyes. A smiled spread across his face before he kissed her again.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Well it has been a super long time since I have written anything for this story and there has been a lot going on and me spending more time on other stories so I thought I would add another chapter since Breaking Dawn is coming out in a couple days. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter: **Mephis85**, **JezziiAlexiel**, and** YANIsweetness7**.

**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**

**Chapter 22**

The weekend like this one was the type that Elise hated the most because the entire family had went hunting and here she was sitting at home alone. There was never much to clean since Alice was obsessed with keeping everything nice and so Elise had finished all of her homework and studied as much as she could tolerate and it was still early Saturday with nothing to do. Later that evening she knew Madame Winters would be coming by, but there was still hours before then and she was still in her same spot alone. Crawling into the bed she slipped under the blankets and then starred at the ceiling hoping that time would go faster, but it didn't and thoughts started to form in her mind. She thought about her parents who she hadn't spoken to since she had ran away with the Cullen Family and she wondered what they thought about her and then she wondered what people in town knew. She had even left without telling Tara her best friend, but she knew she couldn't tell her because Tara had no idea that she was even a witch. Elise then sat up in the bed and with a wave of her hand her cell phone came to her from the dresser. Going through the numbers she looked at all the ones that she never called anymore after she left including Tara's and so then at that moment she decided to call. The phone rang nearly three times until an excited phone was on the other end.

"Oh my gosh!" yelled the cheerful voice that she could only detect as being Tara. "Lise!"

"Yeah." Elise said with a laugh.

"This is crazy, but I am so mad at you. You never told me that you were going off to boarding school." Stated Tara apauled.

"Boarding school?" Elise questioned and then she realized that must have been the story her parents worked up to tell everyone when she had left. "Actually I'm not at boarding school."

"You're not?" she asked.

"My parents you know weren't happy with me dating Edward and then his family was going to move and I decided that I would go with them." Elise then explained.

"You ran away with your boyfriend, my gosh, so romantic!" Tara said happily. "What did his parents think?"

"They were alright with it. When I left my parents weren't happy, but I haven't spoken with them since." Elise said with a sigh because even though she left off on a bad note she still missed them in so many ways.

"I see them every now and then. I had called one day because you didn't show up to school and they said that you went off to boarding school in Maine or somewhere like that." Tara then said. "I still can't believe it. Crazy, but I am so happy you called."

"You're my best friend and I am so sorry I didn't call sooner." Elise said.

"No prob, you ran off with a guy you love that is living to the fullest and I am all for it." Tara said.

"Well I am gonna go, but I miss you so much and I will make sure to call you very soon." Elise said happy.

"You better!" Tara said with mock seriousness.

"I will, bye." Elise said with a happy sigh.

"Bye." Tara said. Elise then took the phone and hung up. She was happy that she finally had gotten something she wanted to do for a while out of the way. She then started to wonder about her parents who had made up the story that she was in boarding school and she wondered if they were still angry and if they missed her as much as she missed them. Slipping out of the bed she decided that she was going to set up for the potions class she was going to have that evening with Madame Winters.

After Madame Winters left Elise was now again alone in the house. She cleaned up in the kitchen where they had gone over everything and now she walked back upstairs to the bedroom. Bored she walked over to the CD player and started going through the piles of CDs that Edward had. She looked through them and she came across one with his hand writing on the top and it read, '_Bella's Lullaby_'. She put it into the player and hit play. The song was a soft and familiar melody and she realized that it was the song that Edward was constantly humming. She hurried and stopped the music and took out the CD and placed it back where she had found it. Now knowing the source of the song she had gotten confused again. She knew that he had picked her even when Bella had come to find him he still picked her and she knew that he was still in love with Bella in so many ways. Something that always crossed her mind was if he would ever just fully love her and would not have the strong feelings he still had for Bella.

With a sigh she then walked to the bookcase to find a book. She grabbed one that she always saw Edward with and she started to go through it and then she opened and realized that pages had been cut out in a square and inside of that square was a white piece of folded up paper. She pulled out the paper and under it was a burgundy velvet box. She unfolded the paper and Edward's handwriting was all over it and some places it was scratched out…

'_Elise, I love you so much and –'_

'_Elise you had made a true commitment to me and I would like to make it to you'_

'_I've always wanted to marry a girl who –'_

She quickly realized that he was trying to come up with a way to ask her to marry him. With a gasp she dropped the book on the bed and she immediately knew from that moment what was in the velvet box. She picked up the box and held it in her hand. She was so scared to know if she should open it or not. Finally taking a deep breath she opened the small box to revel the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The band was silver and in the middle was a large at least 3 to 4ct diamond in a princess cut and on each side on the band there were three small diamonds. She then hurried and closed the box. She held it to her chest and closed her eyes realizing that whenever he did ask she was of course going to say yes. She put everything back the way she found it and placed the book back on the shelf. She picked out another book that she had already started to read before. She went and sat on the leather couch and started to read.

"Sweetie wake-up." Said a smooth velvet voice that Elise would know anywhere. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she sat Edward's face. She then noticed she had fallen asleep on the couch and the book she was reading was on her chest.

"When did you get back?" she asked with a yawn as she moved to sit up. It was a split second and she was sitting in Edward's lap. "You can't do that when I have just woken up." She said playfully with a yawn as she teasingly hit him on the arm.

"Sorry, love." He whispered in her ear. "We got home a few minutes ago."

"Oh." Elise commented as she placed her head on his hard chest. "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"I called Tara yesterday. She told me that my parents had told her that they sent me to boarding school." Elise said and she laughed at the end of her statement. "I told her that I ran away with you and her being Tara thought it was the coolest thing ever."

"Well I am sure glad you ran away with me." He said playfully.

"Me too." Elise said with a sigh.

"So are you ready for a day of shopping with Alice?" he asked her.

"Shopping?" questioned Elise.

"For the Spring Dance." He stated plainly.

"Oh yes. I had totally forgot. I am more than ready." Elise said happily.

"I'm glad you are." Edward said leaving kisses along her neck.

Walking through the store Elise couldn't help, but laugh as at nearly every rack they passed Alice had picked up at least two or three dressed for both herself and Elise. As they walked through the dress stop Elise couldn't stop eyeing the section filled with beautiful wedding dresses. As they walked Alice then turned to her and Elise could see joy in her eyes.

"After we get our dance dresses we must look in the wedding section. While on the trip I saw you say yes and I am so happy." Alice said happily.

"Oh gosh, does Edward know that I know about it?" Elise asked quickly.

"No way, but his decision on how to ask you keeps changing and it's driving me insane." Alice said as the girls walked into the dressing room and she started handing dresses to Elise. "It will be after your cast is off and Carlisle has decided to take it off you in a week."

"Goodness that soon." Elise then said.

"Well it has been nearly 6 weeks since your arm was broken. It's time for your cast to come off." Alice then said.

"Well I am more than ready." Elise said happily because she knew once her cast was off she could take the potion to be preserved and she could actually be with Edward forever, but stay the human-being that she was and that excited her so much and now the fact that he was going to propose to her made her extremely excited.

"I get to plan another wedding." Alice said.

"Another?" questioned Elise.

"Oops." Alice then said quickly.

"Tell me." Elise then said with a hand on her hip.

"Well Edward and Bella were getting married. You might not know, but Bella left Edward at the alter." Alice then explained. "Don't tell Edward I told you he is going to get me."

"I won't." Elise then said reassuringly. "I knew she had made the choice to be with someone else, but I didn't know that much into it. Well that is all over and done with and it's time to look forward to the future."

"Indeed." Alice said as she finished picking the dresses for Elise to try on. "Now go try these on." She then said as she shoved Elise into a dressing room with the dresses/.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** It's now been a lot longer since my last update because I went to a Harry Potter conference and then I had 2 weeks to get ready to move and I moved so now I am ready to get writing. Thanks to **EdwardCullensGirl1010 **for the review on the last chapter.

**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**

**Chapter 23**

The morning was a particularly cold one as Elise awoke. Turning she faced Edward who gave her a warm smile and a quick kiss. Slipping out of bed she made her way into the bathroom to take her morning shower. When she then came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel Edward was sitting on the already made bed fully dressed. He lifted his eye brows at her as she made her way past him. Elise could only just laugh as she made her way to the closet to pull out her clothes for the day. After selecting her outfit she made her way back into the bathroom to only emerge fully dressed for the day.

"You look beautiful." Edward commented as she walked past and he pulled her into his lap.

"You say that everyday." She said as she looked him in the eyes.

"You look beautiful everyday." He then said before pulling her in for a long and passionate kiss. When they started to move away Elise smiled against his lips.

"We are going to be late for school." She whispered with her lips still against his.

"We won't." Edward murmured against her lips and suddenly stood with her still in his arms. Running down the stairs Elise didn't know which direction was which as she held on tight with her arms tight around his neck.

"My backpack." She quickly said to make sure he wasn't going to leave the house without getting it.

"Got it already." He said.

"Okay." Was all Elise managed to say before she was suddenly in the front seat of his far and he was already starting the car. Elise quickly put on her seatbelt before he sped off down the road. As soon as they got out of the car in the school parking lot the first bell rang.

"Told you we wouldn't be late." He said with a smirk. Elise simply rolled her eyes as she got out of the car and they walked together to the school.

It was Friday and Elise sat in class absolutely fidgety like the rest of her class with the Spring Dance being that night, but Elise was fidgety for an entirely different reason, today she was going to be getting her cast off and from what Alice told her Edward would be proposing 

sometime after because once the cast was off it was clear for Elise to take the preservation potion. Leaving the classroom Elise was approached by Vivian.

"So Jenny and I will be at your place at 5 to start getting ready with you and Alice for the dance." Vivian said excitedly as she held her books tightly.

"Awesome. The rest of the family is out of town except for Edward and Jasper of course who won't be there so just us girls can get ready." Elise responded. The rest of the Cullen family were gone hunting for the weekend except for Alice, Jasper, and Edward who stayed behind for the dance.

"You girls will have the place all to yourselves." Said a smooth voice at Elise automatically matched with the arm that had just slipped around her waist. "I can't wait to see you in your dress." Edward murmured in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Well you won't get to see me until you pick us up before the dance." Elise said with a smile as the three of them walked into the cafeteria together. As they entered they spotted Alice and Jenny waving to them from a table. Elise had grabbed a tray as well as Vivian where they started getting their lunch. Edward simply followed with his hand on the small of Elise's back.

"Not hungry?" Vivian asked Edward.

"Nope." Edward responded with a look at Elise who simply looked back and him before they all made their way over to the table that Alice and Jenny were waiting at.

Leaving school Elise sat on the passenger side of Edward's car in silence. She looked down at her hands while he drove. Suddenly she saw his hand in hers and she looked up to see him smiling at her. He then took his hand and stroked the side of her face.

"I wish you could take that spell off so I can know what you are thinking." He said simply.

"Never." Elise said with a smile his way.

"Then tell me what's wrong." Edward said.

"Nothing is wrong." Elise then said as they pulled in front of the house.

"I know something is." Edward then said as he turned off the car and took both her hands into his. "I want to know, I love you too much for you to be unhappy in any way."

"I'm not unhappy. Believe me I am the happiest I have ever been, truthfully." Elise said with a smile. "I promise."

"Alright as long as you are okay, I am okay." He said as he went to get out of the car. Making his way quickly around he opened the door for Elise. "Carlisle stayed behind to take your cast off." Edward then said and Elise glanced to the side noting that the back Mercedes was still there.

"Awesome." Elise said happily as she stepped out of the car and Edward's arms were instantly around her.

Inside of the house Carlisle was indeed waiting for them to come home. They were barely in the door when Alice was running up the stairs into the house along with them with a huge smile on her face. All Elise could do was shake her head as they all walked into the kitchen where Carlisle had all his tools out to take the cast off. Elise sat in the chair with her now mended arm on the table with her eyes closed afraid of what had to happen. She heard Edward chuckle and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What?" she questioned.

"You look like a scared child." He said with a laugh.

"Well I am scared." She then said in her defense before Carlisle lifted a small electric saw and once again Elise's eyes were closed as she heard him turn it on. Suddenly she felt a vibration and a tickling sensation. There was then a crack and she opened her eyes to see the cast open and Carlisle quickly look it off like it was nothing. Elise lifted her arm and looked to see it was slightly smaller than the other.

"It will recover." Carlisle said as a reaction to the look on Elise's face as she inspected the size difference between arms. Elise let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you." Elise said happily.

"No problem." Carlisle said. "Well I better get going to meet the others. You three have fun and relay the message to Jasper."

"Will do." Alice responded.

Elise looked herself over in the mirror in the dress she had picked when she and Alice had gone shopping. She smiled at her reflection knowing very well that Edward was going to like the dress in question. The dress was a soft pink V-Neck halter that grabbed around her torso and slightly flared from her waist and ended just past her knees. The dress seemed to be covered in sparkles and Alice made sure that Elise's hair was covered as well as she wore it in an elegant bun with her bangs in a swoop formation. All three of the girls heard the front door close and they knew the guys had arrived to pick take them to the dance. Elise turned to Alice who's spunky personality matched her lime green tinker-bell looking dress and Vivian wore a sky blue gown that touched the floor. Jenny had decided on an off-white gown that was very similar to Vivian's.

Walking down the stairs Edward and Jasper stood with Vivian's date Ross and Jenny's date Anthony. All four of the men's mouths dropped as the girls came into view and walked down the stairs. Edward greeted Elise with a kiss and lifted her arm to give her a beautiful pink rose 

corsage that went on her wrist. Elise then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Edward said as his arm went around her waist and the four couples walked outside to where a limo was waiting for them. Elise turned to Edward in shock and he just gave a shrug with his hands in his pockets.

"Who's arriving in style?" Vivian said happily as they got into the limo.

"We are." Jenny said in response.

All of the couples arrived at the school to where the dance was being held on the football field. Elise saw as nearly everyone eyed them as they arrived in the limo and by the amount of cars in the parking lot it was obvious that no one else had come on that fashion. Elise and Edward walked out to the field were most of the students were dancing to some rap song. Elise stood in Edward's arms with a smile on her face as she realized truly this is how she wanted to live. A slow song started to play and she could feel Edward as he motioned for her to come with him to dance. They made their way out to where the other students were dancing and she smiled as his arms went right around her waist. She lifted hers to go around his neck and she leaned into his chest as they moved.

"I love you." She whispered against his chest.

"I love you more than you will ever know." He said into her hair. "Can you do something very important for me?" he asked.

"Anything you ask." She responded looking up at him and smiling as his eyes met hers.

"Will you do me the most profound honor in the world and be my wife?" he asked.

"Of course." Elise said with a smile up at him. She spotted Alice from the corner of her eye, who looked to be in a frenzy of excitement. "I love you and I will always and forever."

"You mean the world to me and I won't let anything or anyone take away the joy that I have when I have you in my arms." He spoke softly and he looked down into her eyes. Both of them not noticing that the music had changed and it was now and upbeat song that everyone was quickly moving to. She didn't want to be anywhere else at that moment than right there with him.

**A/N:** Reviews?


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Hey sorry I am sooooooo behind on updating. I moved and started at a new college and things have been busy and crazy. I am trying to get out all my updates as soon as possible.

An awesome thanks to those who have reviewed since my last chapter: **roswell lover11**, **Queen Chanel**, **lavi16**, **Nerwen Nenharma**, **kawaii uchiha's**, **Songorita**, **EdwardCullensGirl1010**, **BigRed001**, **Pup-of-Power**, **princess07890, Heavenstar3** and **Phantom's Ange**.

**Hidden Kisses At Midnight**

**Chapter 24**

A week had passed and Elise was still on cloud nine. Even though she knew Edward was going to ask her to marry him she was still so surprised and happy beyond reason. All week she couldn't help, but smile and look down at the ring on her finger. Alice had already started planning and how excited she was made Elise laugh. Sitting in the living room Elise was looking down at her hand while Alice flipped through wedding magazines picking out different things and cutting them out to place them on a board which she had dubbed the 'Wedding Planning Board'. Elise looking up from her ring and over at Alice who was quickly cutting things out of the magazine.

"If I didn't know right I would think you were the one getting married." Elise said with a laugh as she walked over to the board on the wall. She loved everything Alice had picked out. "Though I love everything."

"I'm glad you do. Planning for you is way easier than Bella, she was so picky about everything and not really excited at all." Alice commented before dropping the scissors and clapping her hands over her mouth.

Elise simply smiled. "Alice it's alright. I'm not going to get angry at your for mentioning her." Elise explained keeping a kind smile on her face because in the end she now didn't care about any mention of Bella because Edward has picked her and it was them who were going to live '_Happily Ever After_'.

"I'm glad you aren't mad." Alice said as she picked the scissors back up.

"Not at all. I am going to leave you to your work and I have a phone call to make." Elise said with a smile before making her way to the stairs. Walking up she couldn't help, but continue to smile because out of everything she was the happiest she could ever be. She was so apprehensive wanting the day to go faster because her happiness would only be enhanced that evening when Madame Winters was coming by with the potion that would keep Elise the way she was for all eternity so she could be with Edward forever without having to be a vampire since he was so keen on not having to go that way.

Elise walked into the bedroom and Edward was sitting on the bed reading a book. He looked up when she walked into the room. Elise simply smiled and walked over to him. She sat next to him and he put the book down. Edward put his arms around her and held her close to him. "Edward." Breathed Elise.

"Yes. My love." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I was thinking about maybe going to see my family." Elise simply said turning to face him. "I try to hide it, but I miss them so much and I know that they most likely hate me. I just think that I left the wrong way and I want to apologize and try to build a bridge with me. Of course I want to invite them to the wedding also, but I want them to be prepared so they won't just get an invite in the mail." She said softly at the end closing her eyes and snuggling onto Edward's cold hard chest.

"Whatever you want to do, I will be there for you." Edward simply stated plainly.

"Thanks." Elise said happily as she pulled herself up and she kissed him quickly. "Tomorrow is Saturday and I want to go. Both of them should be home and I just want to try and talk to them."

"Whatever you want. If you want to go tomorrow then we will go." He said in her ear.

"Thank you for being amazing." She whispered as she kept her head on his chest and closed her eyes completely forgetting the phone call she wanted to make to her best friend back home, Tara.

-

"Lise." Whispered a voice in her ear. Elise simply groaned and tried to cover her ears. "Lise, wake-up." The smooth velvet voice said. Elise's eyes fluttered open and she saw Edward lying in the bed with her facing her. She smiled for a second before yawning. "It's almost time for Madame Winters to get here."

"Oh God!" exclaimed Elise who then jumped out of the bed. "It's almost time." She was now breathing heavily and she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Hey calm down." Edward said as he quickly made his way to her and put his arms around her holding her close to him. "Just breathe." He said calmly in her ear.

"Breathe. Yeah." She said as she started to regulate her breathing. She couldn't believe that it was finally time to do this. She had been waiting for so long and now it was time. Her entire 17 year old self would be preserved forever. She would be able to live still as a human, but forever with the love of her life.

"Madame Winters is here." Called a voice from the door. Elise looked to see Alice who was beaming with joy.

Elise stood up with Edward's arms still around her. "I guess that it's time." Elise said as the two of them made it to the door.

Elise, Edward, and Alice all walked down stairs together. The rest of the family was already there along with Madame Winters and Martin. Elise held onto Edward as tight as she could. She heard him snicker and she knew it was at her nervousness. She simply ingnored him as she smiled at Madame Winters who had a vial in her hand that was similar to the last one except for the liquid it contained was blue and looked chunky.

"Well Elise are you ready?" Madame Winters asked.

Elise closed her eyes for a second and took a breath. She felt Edward's grip on her waist tighten.. "Yeah I'm ready." She then answered simply knowing it was as ready as she would ever be. Madame Winters nodded and handed the vial that was warm to Elise's touch to her.

"You just drink it. We talked about that you might get some not so pleasant reactions in the first couple hours of it entering every organ of your body." Madame Elise said.

Elise simply nodded. She then turned to Edward and simply smiled and stoop on the tips of her toes before kissing him. "I love you and this is forever." She spoke.

"Forever." He said with a smile.

Elise opened the vial and a sweet smell came from it. She put the vial to her lips and tilted it up. The goo like substance inside slid down and into her mouth. Elise couldn't really describe the taste that was in her mouth. It wasn't the most pleasant taste, but it was bearable. As it started into her mouth she started to swallow and she felt the warmness become cold as it started down her throat. After a moment she had ingested it all and suddenly she felt flushed and feverish.

"It's working." Madame Elise said as she felt Edward sweep her up in his arms and start to carry her upstairs. As they passed a mirror in the hall she saw herself. She was so red it reminded her of how she looked when she was ten and had the flu. She was also sweating like crazy. Edward took her right into the bedroom and put her in bed. Elise looked up to see that Madame Winters had followed them and Carlisle was right behind her.

"Carlisle she needs something for the fever or that alone can kill her." Madame Winters said.

"Will do." Carlisle said as he left the room and then returned with and IV pole that had a bag of medicine on it and a sealed bag of tubes and a needle. "Elise I will be giving you an IV with some medication that will keep your fever at bay."

By this point Elise was already shivering and she nodded as best she could and Carlisle was very quick at giving her the IV. She lay in the bed with Edward holding her. Slowly Elise drifted to sleep.

Opening her eyes Elise was greeting with a smile from Edward before he bent down to kiss her. Elise slowly sat up and noticed that the IV was gone. She then turned to Edward. "Where's the IV?"

"Carlisle took it out about 2 hours in after you fell asleep. Looks like you are going to be fine and Madame Winters says all the side effects are over and passed while you slept." Edward explained. "So Esme cooked for you and we can just chill out here all day."

"I still want to go visit my parents." Elise said at once looking at Edward square in the face.

"Lise you're recovering from last night." Edward said looking at Elise with concern on his face.

"I'm feeling fine and I am really set on going…please." She said with a sad adorable face that she knew Edward could not resist.

Edward let out a sigh and shook his head. "Alright, you get me every time with that face."

"I know." Elise said happily. "So I am going to shower and get dressed and then we can go." Elise quickly hopped out of the bed and jogged over to the closet to get some clothes. She was beaming with joy and excitement with the fact that she was finally going to see her parents again, but at the same time she was extremely scared because she had no clue how they would react to her even coming to see him. Then there was the fact that she made sure she was forever frozen in time at a 17 year old just to be with Edward the one person and creature that they despised.

A/N: So I am finally getting this chapter out. It took me a very long time to write, but I am quite proud of it.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Yes I am back and Christmas break starts for me this coming Thursday and I will have lots more time to write and possibly finish this story.

Hidden Kisses at Midnight

Chapter 25

Sitting in the car Elise couldn't believe that she was in front of the house she had grown up in, the house she had left behind when her parents refused to let her be with Edward. Glancing over at Edward, Elise gave him a soft, but nervous smile. Suddenly she felt her hand in his and she smiled at him again knowing that he only wanted the best for her. She couldn't really believe that even through everything she was the happiest she could ever imagine being ever in her life and she didn't want anything to change that, ever. All she wanted then was her forever with Edward that she had achieved, but she still felt that somehow her parents could stand in the way of her forever.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked him keeping her hand in his.

Elise simply nodded as she bit her lip. "Yeah." She breathed. She leaned over to Edward and kissed him. "I'm sure. I will be out soon." She spoke as she slipped her hand from his and opened the door to the car and leaving him in the car.

Shaking was all Elise could really do as she made her way up the walkway and towards the front door. Making her way up the few stairs onto the porch she took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. She waited a few moments and then the door opened, but the last person in the world that she wanted to see stood in front of her. Elizabeth her older sister stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Look who came crawling back." Elizabeth said with a small laugh.

Elise simply rolled her eyes at her sister. "Are mom and dad around?" she asked.

"Yes, they are in the living room." Elizabeth said and then at once Elise pushed herself past her sister and down the very short walkway into the living room where her mother sat on the couch knitting and her dad sat with the morning paper.

Suddenly her mom had dropped her needles and gasped as she looked at Elise standing there. "My baby!" she screeched with joy as she jumped from the couch and grabbed her into a hug. Elise was shocked beyond anything by the way her mother was acting. All her life her mother barely showed any affection to her at all, but now she stood as her mom held her close crying.

"Elise, dear." Her dad said as he also made his way to her and along with her mother held her close. "I'm so glad to have you back."

"I…I…" Elise was overwhelmed with emotion in the moment. "I'm sorry." She cried at once with tears falling from her eyes. "For how I acted and what I'm doing, but I love you so much and I had to see you."

"Elise I'm sorry. After you left I realized I was the most horrible mother to you. Always pushing you and never working with you and always not caring when I should have cared so much more." Her mother cried as the two of them walked to the couch with her dad not far behind them.

"Mom, dad before you go on the way you are I have to tell you something." Elise then said because she felt she didn't want to be sucked into all their love and then for them to be upset with her in a matter of seconds when she broke the news about Edward. "Well, Edward the vampire and I are still together. He is actually outside he brought me." Elise looked at her parents who joyful expressions were now starting to fade into looks of confusion. "He and I are getting married at the beginning of summer after we graduate."

"Married?" her dad questioned. "Honey you know he doesn't age?"

"I don't either." Elise then said.

"What do you mean?" her mother asked.

"Well where we moved I met this woman she is a witch and I work for her actually. We were talking and she told me about a potion to stay alive forever and be preserved the way I am." Elise then started to explain.

"I know of it." Her mother then said. "The side-effects are supposed to be horrible and can kill you themselves especially the fever."

"You are telling me." Elise said with a laugh now trying to lighten the mood.

"You've done it already?" her dad asked.

"Yeah, I did." Elise said. "I'm sorry if you hate me again or whatever, but I'm sorry. I love Edward so much and I just want to be able to be with him and that's forever."

Her mom let out a breath and then smiled. "We don't hate you. After you left we realized what a horrible mistake was made. Losing a child was the hardest thing ever and we never want to go through that again."

"Never again, so if you want to be with Edward it's fine as long as we still have you as a daughter." Her dad said. "If he is outside invite him in."

Elise's face was lit up. She made her way to the door and stood on the stairs waving to Edward for him to come in. It was only seconds as Edward was out the car and on the porch with her. He put his arm around her waist as the two of them walked into the house. Walking into the living room her dad stood at they entered and approached Edward.

"I think that should introduce myself to you properly." Her dad said. "I'm Richard Bernett and this is my wife Silvia." He extended his hand to shake Edward's. The two of them shook hands and Elise couldn't help, but smile. "It's clear that you make my daughter extremely happy and I appreciate that in the fact that my wife and I were unable to give her happiness with our horrible parenting style that we regret. I thank you for keeping her well and I understand the two of you will be married."

"I firstly thank you for allowing our union. We plan to get married the last week in June." Edward said.

"Wonderful. I can't wait to help plan." Her mother then said happily.

"You can join Alice in that. I'm apparently not doing a thing." Elise said with a laugh.

"Alice?" questioned her mother.

"My sister." Edward then answered as Elise let him to the couch and they sat down together.

"Where have you been living since leaving here?" her dad asked.

"In Mount Cove City." Elise answered.

"There is no Wizard seat there." Her dad started and then he paused. "The council years ago before I was a member exiled a woman there. She had left her family for…"

"A vampire. Her name is Carlotta Winters she is there with her now husband a vampire named Martin Winters." Elise answered. "She told me the story."

"Have you been going to school?" her mom then asked.

"As soon as we got there Mr. and Mrs. Cullen enrolled all of us. Also Madame Winters has been helping me finishing my magic school. I should be done in a month." Elise said.

"I'm glad." Her mom then said. "I am so happy to come and see you all the time."

"I'm happy. I was so scared to come here and I'm so happy that everything is good." Elise said happily.

"We better get going. Alice has a dress fitting for you in a few hours." Edward said.

"Tell me when your next fitting is. I will come up." Her mom said happily.

"I will." Elise said quickly with a smile as she and Edward stood. Her parents walked them to the door and hugged her.

"We love you." Both of them said in unison before Edward and Elise started off the porch.

Elise sat in the car with Edward before she turned to him while he drove. "So I know you were reading their minds. What were they really thinking?"

"How they acted. They were actually very happy for you to be there and your mom was happy about us getting married since she has been waiting for Elizabeth to get married forever. Your dad was happy like your mom, but he is a little apprehensive about us being together. He worries for your safety, but in the end he wants you to me happy and he is glad to have you back in their lives." Edward said looking at Elise.

"Wow." She said happily. "I was so afraid they would be so mad, but it turned out more than perfect. It kind of scares me." She said with a laugh.

"You don't have a dress fitting. I could tell you were anxious so I knew it was time to go." Edward said with a laugh as they pulled in front of a diner that Elise recognized right off the bat. She squealed with delight. "I knew you would want to see Tara. So I am going to drop you off. I will be back in a couple hours."

"I love you so much, thanks." Elise said happily as she leaned over to kiss Edward. Elise quickly kissed him before getting out the car and jogging into the diner.

"I'll seat you in just a minute." Came a voice that Elise knew always as her best friend in the entire world. After a moment came a girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair in a sky blue waitress uniform who gasped as Elise came into her sight. "Lissy!" she screamed at once as she ran and grabbed Elise into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Tara." Elise said with a laugh.

"Oh my goodness, what?" she questioned happily. "Mom can you get my tables." Tara yelled down to a woman that Elise knew well.

"Elise." Her mother said with a smile. "Of course you girls must catch up."

"Thanks mom." Tara said before turning back to Elise, "Let's hang in my dad's office like old times." Tara said.

Both girls made their way up a hallways and Tara book out a key ring where she unlocked a door marked, 'Employees Only'. Going inside Elise sat down on a burgundy couch that was in the corner and Tara sat on the couch also.

"I can't believe you are here. How long are you here? Do your parents know? Is Edward around?" Tara had started to spew out what it seemed every question that came to her mind and Elise simply laughed remembering this was of course her best friend and this was how she always was and she hadn't changed a bit.

"I'm only here for a couple more hours." Elise said as she started to answer the questions. "My parents know. I saw them not long ago and Edward went to run some errands. He drove me down."

"So your parents, how is everything?" Tara asked.

"They were happy that I came and not mad at me anymore. My mom is so excited to help with the wedding." Elise said happily.

"WEDDING!" screamed Tara suddenly who was now looking at Elise intensely.

"Sorry, I was going to call and tell you and I kept forgetting. Edward and I are getting married at the end of June and I needed to talk to you anyways since you are my maid of honor, of course." Elise said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Duh I am maid of honor." Tara said happily as she pulled Elise into a huge hug. "I am so happy for you and so excited."

"I'm beyond excited. Alice has been planning everything. I haven't had to do a thing." Elise said with a smile.

"That's good. Where are you living I have to come and help." Tara said in that Elise knew she was just beyond excited.

"We live in Mount Cove City." Elise said.

"I have a cousin there. I can totally come up and help with wedding stuff." Tara said with her ever going happiness.

"I can't wait." Elise said with a huge smile.

Elise and Tara talked the entire two hours until Edward called Elise's cell phone to let her know that he was outside. Elise and Tara said their goodbyes and Elise went out to Edward to was waiting with his ever so handsome smile. Mount Cove City is normally about a 3 and a half hour drive from Middleville, but it wasn't nearly that long of a drive with Edward driving. It seemed like no time to Elise that they were back home. She and Edward went inside and immediately up to their bedroom. Elise went into the bathroom and came out in her nightgown while Edward sat on the bed reading a book. Slipping until his arms Elise sat in silence.

"So today was a good day?" Edward questioned.

"Better than a good day." Elise said happily as she yawned and placed her head on his chest. One thing she didn't like was that she was still required to sleep and couldn't just be awake 24/7 like the rest of the family. She heard Edward start to hum, but this time it wasn't his normal tune that Elise knew was a lullaby for Bella, but this was something different and something that was more 'Elise' than anything. "I like that."

"It's a lullaby just for you." Edward said smoothing before going back to his humming and running his fingers through her hair.

In that moment Elise could feel that it really was them forever. It was all just flowing and going in all the right ways. There was no more remnants of Bella and she knew Edward was fully for her now. She also was at peace for the way things now were with her parents and she didn't have the heaviness in her heart that had been weighing her down all these months, but it had been released. Elise closed her eyes and enjoyed the true peace that she finally had and she didn't even notice that while listening to Edward she had drifted into a truly peaceful slumber.


End file.
